Egoistic
by Bianca Bonami
Summary: Jessica Bonboniére is a girl with an attitude! After 7 years living in Strasburg, she returns to her hometown, Amorie, south of France, and will attend the new high school, Sweet Amoris High. Will everyone remeber her? Will SHE remember anyone? And it seems there's something weird going on in Amorie! Inspired by the music "Egoistic", Miyano Mamoru & Wonder Woman, Namie Amuro ft.
1. Prologue

**A/N: "My Candy Love" and they're characters belong to their rightfull creators. I only own Jessica Bonboniére**

"You are ugly!" said the little boy " You should do something with that scared face!" and grinning evily, he pointed a dirty finger towards the light scar on the girl's left cheek. "It's horrible!". And them, just like that, he ran away, laughing in a very cynical way.

Jessica, that time being around 9 to 10 years old, stood there, actionless, as a flood of tears slided down her round face. She just wanted to befriend that mischievous boy. She just wanted to help him, darn it!

For over an hour Jessica stayed the school's park, crying copyously, not caring that her classmates stared at her with worried faces. I that moment, nothing could comfort her, neither her friends, neither her dark grey fured cat, neither the beautifull sunset in the horizon.

"I... I..." she said after a good while. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying. "I am not an ugly!" she yelled, scaring a lot of the surrounding kids, and (somehow) crying more, Jessica ran with all her might towards her home, her little cat following her closely.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Due to some family problems, your friend Jessica won't be coming to our school anymore" said the teacher with a sad look towards her class.

Surprised, all the kids started whispering and speaking, wondering what could be the family issue to drive Jessica away from them.

"Jessy is not coming anymore?!" yelled one of the girls in the class, with teary eyes. And after a nod of the teacher, the girls started crying. Some sits behind her, the boy who had badmouthed Jessica wrinkled his eyebrows. '_Jessica is not coming anymore?'_ he thought, worried. That meant he wouldn't be able to apologise for the horrible things he told her anytime soom. '_What have I done...'_ he thought again, regretfull, his head between his tiny hands.

_'I'm horrible...'_

**So, people what do you think about the prologue? Waiting for opinions! (Construtive) Critics are also welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: "My Candy Love" and their charcters belong to their rightfull creators. I only own Jessica Bonboniére**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

I woke up early that morning, and for quite a couple of reasons: 'cause of a bad dream about my past, 'cause of the meowing of my female cat Loui, 'cause of the bright sun rays that fell right into my face and sutff... However, the main reason of my early awakening was the bloody horrible singing of auntie back in the kitchen, in the first floor. And right below my bedroom.

Annoyed, I got up. There was no using in sleeping again if my cell phone would 'bip' just in...

_BIIIIIIP. BIIIIIIP. BIIIIIIP._

Well, right that moment I guess.

Growling 'cause of sleepiness and hunger, I checked the calender on the bedside table. It was written 'FIRST SCHOOL DAY!' in big, pink capital letters (I was sure it was auntie work. She always did that). If that was the case, them I should fix myself properly. At least once in my adolescence. So, I walked towards my closet.

Opening it, I stared and looked through all the clothing in there. Shorts, sporty shirts, sneackers, combat boots... I sighed, disappointed. I forgot that, all in all, my clothes looked sporttish and quite unfeminine. Well, can't be helped when their owner was a sports freak and liked to dress herself confortably.

Sighing and shrugging my worries off, I decided to do my best in looking pretty... Which, I should say, is quite rare. I guess I was in a good mood.

"Maybe this aquamarine one... Boots... Jeans, no... Guess this black short them..."

Choosing carefully my outfit, I stared at the mirror on the closet door. Staring back at me, there was a girl with short hair that had a color between dirty blond and light brown, dark and deep blues eyes, and with a scar on the left cheek. As always, my stare was a bit fierce. I looked at my clothes. Aquamarine off-the-shoulder t-shirt (which showed a bit of my black sports bra), black shorts and wide black boots.

"I guess it is OK." I mumbled to myself, (kind of) satisfied, and them, with no make-up and whatsoever, I went down to the kitchen.

There, my auntie happily and cheerfully prepared my favorite breakfast: no gluten and soy milked pancakes with sugarless jam on top and a papaya juice for drink, also sugarless. Really, I'm not kidding, I loved those. I have a lot of problems with food. Of course, something small here and there is OK, but I get nauseous if I eat a high amount of gluten, sugar and fat. Yeah, even my alimentation is troublesome.

Anyway.

"Morning, honey cupcake!" sang auntie with her girly, high pitched and mellow voice "Ready for your first day at high school and find a new love?"

"...Yeah, I guess. 'Morning Sugar Auntie." I answeared, still not used to her romanticism and whatnot.

Beaming happily at the nickname I gave her ages ago, auntie (whose name was actually Soleil), hugged me thigtly. Smiling, I hugged back my favorite relative, although she was the complete opposite of me, personality and taste wise.

"Now, eat up dearest" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Probably 'cause I was soon departing to school (what was I, a kindergartener?). "You need energy to make friends... And find love!"

Sweatdropping at her excitement towards romance, I nodded at Sugar Auntie, sat and started to gobble down the marvellous breakfeast '_Maybe today will be a good day'_ I thought to myself while drinking my favorite juice, strangely light-mooded.

Could that be a good sign?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A/N: So? Any good? Any bad? Any humurous? I want your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It didn't take much time to walk towards the school.  
Amorie, my childhood city, was still as small as when I moved, only a few more buildings were added, but that's all there's to it. However (as every small city in the south of France) the town was very pretty and well taken care of, with a sidewalk full of flowerbeds and big trees. Also, those deep wood where I used to explore were still completly untouched for my bliss.  
Breathing in the fresh air of morning, I smiled. I missed that smell of country side. For as cool and pretty as Strasburg was, I was pretty much sure that I, never in my life, would be able to actually enjoy the enviroment of the big cities.  
Around 15 minutes of walk later, I arrived at Sweet Amoris High School. As expected, the walls were pretty clean and fresh, for it had been there for around 3 years now only (or so I heard).  
Anxious and excited at the same time, I walked through the blueish metal gates.  
There was not much people around though (almost noone actually), probably 'cause it was way too early yet for the beggining of classes. Therefore, I decided to talk to the principle. Sugar Auntie mentioned about my documents, and they were not totally ready. So, I walked so I could finish all that stupborn paperwork.  
Luckly, the principal was just by the door (already) waving at the students who arrived.  
"'Scuse me, ma'an" I called, a bit too friendly, though I complely shrug it off.  
"Yes? Oh, a new face!You are miss Jessica Bonboniére,right?" she answeared and asked, smiling sweetly. Light wrinckles and the whitening hair revealed her aging.  
"Pretty much" I said, already searching around my rucksack for the needed documents. "My aunt forgot about some papers...".  
"Oh, oui... You can handle them to the class representative." she interrupted, still smiling sweetly. "He's in that room." And she pointed at door where the words 'Classes Representatives Room' could be read.  
Corking my eyebrow at the obvious hint, I thanked the principal and walked there.  
Not minding to knock, I simply entered the place. Ugh, it looked way too much like my old man's office back in Paris for my (un)happiness.  
Anyway.  
By the file's shelf, a blond boy (dressed pricelessly formal) organized and looked through some... Well, files.  
"'Scuse me, I'm looking for the class representative. Is that you?" I asked suddenly, my voice sounding a bit too loud. Which, by the way, startled the poor boy, who ended up accidentaly hitting his head on a shelf. I gotta say I felt gulty that moment.  
Growling and massaging his scalp, the boy got up. "Ouch... Er, yeah, that's me. How can I help you?" he asked in a formal speech (which I hated by the way) while turning to me.  
And when I saw his face, I couldn't control myself.  
"YOU!" I yelled and pointed at the boy, startling him yet again. I'd have laughed at his reaction (dude, he jumped! That was so cute!) if his face wasn't so... Disturbing.  
I swore that boy studied with me in the kindergarten. And he was such a devil, also...  
"Er... Are you OK?" he asked them, with a gentle and polite tone. Blinking, I looked at him again. He was polite. He was formal. He was tidy. That's not the lil' kiddy devil at all.  
"Yup. I'm all goody, no worries." Then, I approached him. Dunno why though. "So, ya' see, I have some stupid paperwork to finish so I can join the school, and principal told me to handle these to you". I indicated the papers in my hand.  
"Oh, I see. So you are the new girl. Jess... ica, right? Can I have those papers them?"  
Nodding, I handled the documents to him. Them, he carefully looked through them, not letting one single information scape.  
"Hmm... All right. But I can't have them all scrambled like this, but I still have some work to do before classes... Could you found a paperclip for me? Please?  
Shurgging it off, I nodded, and I was already opening the door to leave when he called me again.  
"Wait, Jessica! Here says that your legal guardian is your aunt... What about your parents?"  
At the question, I couldn't help flinch and tilt my eyebrows. Then, I (very) rudely answeared "Not. Your. Problem. Gotta go, boy, see ya'." And angry, I slammed the door while leaving. My family was quite a sensible subject for me, and I hated when people mindlessly bugged me with that.  
Sighing, trying to cool down, I was so focused that I didn't notice someone coming in my way and I bumped lightly into the person.  
"Ah, my bad." I murmured, feeling kind of sheepish."I w..."  
"You dare to bump into me?" the person, a girl I guessed, growled angrily.  
Annoyed already, I looked at the person. The girl had long and blond curly hair and had sparkling green eyes. Also, everything she was wearing were designers clothes. 'Oh god, a snob.' I thought to myself.  
"Hm... Never saw you around" said another girl, on her right, who had asiatic features.  
"Might be the newbie girl you heard about." murmured yet another girl, on her left, with chestnut hair.  
"If she's the new girl, then or catch this year is quite poor." The blond snob said. "Hurry, get out of the way, stupid." Them, she suddenly and rudely pushed me. In normal conditions I wouldn't have fallen, but I was not waiting for a push, and that made me fall. Already far from me, I could hear her laughing while walking away.  
Growling some pretty horrid words towards her, I fixed myself. That's when I spotted, a few centimeters from me, a sparkly magenta paperclip. 'Must be hers...' I thought. 'Matter not, I'll use it anyway."  
And so I did. Grabbing the paperclip, I ran towards the CRR (Classes Representatives Room).

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The blond youth stared suspiciously at me and at the paperclip I brought to him. Which, as I said, was sparkly and magenta coloured.  
"Where did you find it?" He asked, eyeing me in doubt.  
"In the middle of the hallway. Gotta a problem?" I wasn't lying. I just hid the owner's identity... Kind of.  
"... Guess not." And shrugging, he clipped together my documents. "Now you are officialy in. I'm Nathaniel by the way." And he offered me his hand.  
"Nice to meet ya'" I said, shaking his outstratched hand. It was unexpectedly big. Also, his name ringed a bell. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to explore a bit.".  
"Sure, you are free for now. The class is in 1 hour. Your classroom is the one just across the hallway."  
"Sweet. See ya' around Nath!" And just like that, I left, leaving a dumbfounded Nathaniel 'cause of the sudden and new nickname I gave him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dude, was thet school big! It excited me that it had a lot of space, and everything had good decorative taste. All classes were very bright, with big opened windows so the fresh breeze and sun rays would enter. There were, also, a big and pretty garden and a enormous gym.  
In my wandering, I ended up in the patio, which was big and full of trees in fill blossom. Then, I saw the blond class rep having a feverish discussion with a (false) redhead. And both seemed rather... Angry  
Letting my detective like instincts kick in and get the better of me, I approached. Luckly, both boys were so engrossed in ther argument that they didn't notice me nearing them.  
"Argh, could you just shut up and get away, two shoes?" said the (false) redhead... Er, that's odd, he looked familiar somehow...  
"Watch your words, Castiel. I'll let it slide today because it's the first day and there are new people. But next time... Be warned." And with an annoyed complexion, Nath turned, and only then he saw me. "Ah... Jessica" Poor him, he turned tomato red.  
Approaching him, I friendly patted his shoulder and whispered "Chill, class rep, I got into worst fights, that's nothing".  
Smiling sheepishly, Nathaniel walked in, his ears still read, probably ashamed of what I saw, though I completly ignored it.  
A few meters away, the (false) redhead (Castiel, was it?) grumbled furiously while looking at his mp3. And looked in such a way that it seemed like he wanted to kill the poor and innocent device. Anyone with a normal mind would leave as silently as possible. However, I'm quite a sly person, so a skipped towards him.  
"Hey! Nice fight back there!"  
He snorted at my comment, and putting an earplug on, he answered with a quite venomous tongue. "I could be worse with you."  
At that answer, I fought fiercely against the urge to laugh. "I'm Castiel." He added randomly.  
"Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely gentleman."  
He gave me a sarcastic and wolfish grinn, and we shook hands. Maybe we could be friends?  
"Now, get the hell out of here." He said suddenly, and he completely indulged himself in his own world of music.  
OK, maybe we couldn't be friends.  
"Fine. See ya' Cast!" I yelled and ran away. From the short glimpse of his temper that I had, I knew he would beat me up for the nickname thing. Or at least try. TRY.  
Once in the hallway, a few meters from my classroom, I looked at my watch. Still 10 minutes to go...  
"Jeeeeeeeeessiiiiiiicaaaaaaaa a!" Someone shouted suddenly. And the voice was pretty familiar.  
Turning to see who was crazily calling for me, I found myself suddenly thrown on the floor yet again, but this time by a thight hug.  
"I missed you so much Jessy!" The random boy mumbled in the hug.  
Unconfortable with the posicion we were, I hoisted him and myself up (the boy was quite light). Then, I looked at him. And I recognised that smallish frame (which was almost at my nose height).  
"Oh my shoes, Ken!" I yelled, happilly, and smiling, I hugged him back. "Dude, in 7 years you changed nothing!"  
Laughing, he let go. Man, he even still wore the same glasses from 7 years ago!  
"You, on the other hand..." he started, staring back at me. I felt worried for a moment, but then, he jumped on my neck again and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheeck. "You are very different now, but you are still wonderfull!"  
Sighing in relief, I muffled his brown hair a bit before going to classes. And more, seemed like I'd be in the same class of my childhood best buddy! That was quite a bliss, if you wanna know!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After classes, along with Nath and Ken, I wondered around school, getting to know it better. The class rep showed us all the important and the best places (we could go) in the building. Also, we crossed paths we Cast once, and he completely glared at the blond boy, though he smiled at me and made a sarcastic joke (which, I gotta say, was funny enough to make my abdomen hurt after laughing). And also, Ken shared with us his infamous and beloved choco coockies. I ate one, by the way. But only one. And Ken didn't get sad, he knew about my problems with my sensible and troublesome stomach of mine.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

At night, already in my bed and ready to sleep, I reflected about my day. The only kid of my childhood I met was Ken, and that was I bit odd. But I shrugged it off anyway. Sooner or later, I would find the rude and stupid boy who dared to call me 'ugly'.  
He would pay for that, that's for sure, 'cause noone made fun of or messed with Jessica Bonboniére, the champion for five years in a role in the National Tournament of Karate of France.  
Ah, I guess I didn't metion, right? I am a black belt in Karate. And also a black belt in Aikido and Judo.  
Well, I guess that's quite enough of a reason to not bother me, right?

**A/N: OK, for once a long chapter... Really hope you all like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The second day of school didn't start as good as the first one. Well, in the beginning at least.

The first thing I did that morning was painfully hitting my toes on the bedside table. Second was putting on the first clothes I got in my hands (which were grey tank top, black baggy pants and White sneakers). And I tell you, when I get any clothe without even glancing through my closet, I AM in a horrible mood. And to complet that lovely beginnig of day, when I got to school, I got completly displeased with what I saw.

Somehow, some unhappy soul got hold of my student ID Picture, drew a disgusting mustache on it and spread i through out school. Why someone would go thorough such trouble was beyond my knowledge. Specially 'cause the worst thing I did the last day was giving a nickname to the class rep.

Getting hold of my temper, I picked a random picture that was laying next to me, stared at it and ripped it. Who could be the one who _dared_ to mock me? The poor soul must not be aware of who it's playing with, I guessed.

"Hey, Jessica, nice pic!" yelled someone behind me.

With probably the scariest look of the world, I turned to see who was. I found myself staring back at Castiel, waving and smirking at me, though he stopped in the sight of my murdurous glare. There was someno beside him, but I didn't bother to observe him. However, I _did_ notice that the boy had brains, for he tugged at the false redhead's collar so he would leave me alone and enter the school.

"You are not very pretty, right?" asked an annoying voice behind me.

For my grief, when I turned, I found it was the blond snob, again with her stupid designer clothes and her followers/friends.

"What's your deal, dwarf?"

"Hm... Nothing..." and ignoring her new nickname, she pushed through me, laughing about anything special at all.

The blood boiled inside my body. I could feel my vains pop with anger. I couldn't know about my look at the time, but I suppose it was quite scaring, 'cause everyone around me was scooting away with fear.

I was trying my hardest to get my emotions under proper control. For real. But them... I saw the stupid snob pushing Ken to the floor, getting hold of his wallet, and then tossing it at him after getting her hands on the bills of his pocket money.

At that, there was no way I could control myself, and I exploded towards her.

"YOU DWARF!" I yelled as I approached. The blond, clueless, turned to see who was yelling, and she screamed when I grabbed the collar of her blouse and lift her a few milimeters from the floor.

"Who do you think you are, lil' twerp?!" I yelled at her face. She was so awestruck that all she could do was stare at me and tremble while her face went pale. "What's your deal, bullying people like that? Who gave you the right to mock me and rob my friend of HIS money?". And I shuted, waiting for an answer, though there was none. The snob could only open her mouth a few times, but she was completly speechless.

"ENOUGH!" someone yelled, suddenly, from somewhere behind me.

Turning my head, I saw Nathaniel marching angrily towards our spot in the middle of the hallway. I noticed that his face was red with annoyence.

"What's happening here?" he asked, crossing his slender arms over his chest, while he stoped the march. Just then I noticed how tonned were his arms.

Then, I saw the snob opening her mouth, threatning to explain what happened (probably in her own version though). However, instead of speaking, all that she did was yelp when I let her go and she fell on the floor, making some students around us laugh. The one who talked, in the end, was me.

"What happened, you ask?" I started, walking towards the class rep with my hands on my hips. "I suppose you saw the pictures, right? I know you did, and I also suspect that the culprit is this little brat here." And I pointed to the blond. And before Nathaniel could even start to lecture me about my reasons, I continued, helping Ken to get up. "Also, do you really expect me to do nothing while this lady here pushed my friend to floor and robbed his pocket money? Of course not!" And breathing in, I let my vocal chords rest.

After finishing me little speech, Nath massaged his temples, still angry and red of nervousness, and then, he looked at the blond snob dwarf, still miserably on the floor.

"Amber." He started with a stern look and a (forcefully) steady and calm voice. "Come with me."

"Brother, I..."

"Come. With. Me." And grabbing her thin wrist full of accessories, he hoisted the brat up and lead her towards the Classes Representatives Room (CRR for short).

After that, everyone who was standing in the corridor disperssed, going to their own classrooms, leaving me and Ken all alone in the hallway.

"Jessy, I... I'm sorry..."

"Ken, shut up. She's the one at fault. You are innocent." I said, putting my arm over his small shoulders, leading him to our own classroom.

"Y-you... Saved me once again..." Ken whispered, depressed, visibly upset with the outcome of the morning ruckus.

"As I always do with friends in need. Wanna sugarless cookies?" I asked, randomly and suddenly, surprising him with my lunch box right in front of his small nose.

Relieved and happy once again, Ken laughed at my offering, refusing sternly, but kindly, the desserts. Of course I laughed at that, 'cause that was exactly the reaction I was expecting since the moment I offered the sugarless cookies. Couldn't wait less from the kid that loved sugar so much that he couldn't figure why existed sweets without sugar.

And like that, we marched towards our classes, laughing and picking at each other.

But then, I remembered something. Did the stupid blond and snob dwarf (Amber, was it?) call the class rep... Brother?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After everyone forgot about the morning ruckus, the classes dragged on and on and on... Until the last cheerfull chiming of the bell of that day.

Sighing in relief, I stretched, got up, and ran toward my new locker to put away all the unnecessarie books away. Man, I'm strong and all, but those were too damn heavy!

"Jessica." Someone called me suddenly, snapping me out of my complaints towards big and mostruous school books. I recognised that voice as being Nathaniel's.

Remembering the happenings of the morning, I awkwardly turned to face him. He still lookd a bit tense, but he was smiling sweetly at me, as if nothing had happened at all, which brought a silent sigh of relief to my throat.

"Hello, Nath." I answered, as sweetly as I could. It was a bit hard to talk to him at that moment.

"Hi. So, how school have been?"

"Fine, I guess. I still get lost though."

Chuckling a bit at my comment, he handed me two papers.

"And... This is...?"

"Club forms" He answered, widening his smile. Talking about something related to burocracy seemed to light his mood. "Every student should be into one." He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I just nodded, though, and he continued. "There are vacancies in Gardening and Basketball. Which Will be...?"

"BASKETBAL!" I yelled, suddenly excited, scaring the poor guy in front of me. But who could blame me? I'm a sports freak after all.

"... O... K... Here's the form, then. You know where the gym is, right? The captain should be there by now."

Nodding and smiling, I thanked the class rep, and when he entered the CRR, I started skipping like a little girl towards the gym while humming a giddy music to myself. I swear, if this was a manga/anime, people would be able to see flowers surrouding me... Well, to tell truth, some people WERE staring at me and my sudden weirdness.

But who cares?

After all, Basketball was my second favorite sport, only behind my beloved japanese martial arts.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Actually, I expected the gym to be a bit more crowded. However, there was only one girl there, practcing some amazing shoots that always went through the net.

She was tall, taller than me, and her skin had a soft chocolate color. Her hair was shoulder lenght and pitch black. She was wearing a turquoise tank top, a jeans newsboy cap, jeans shorts, sneakers, and a yellow scarf thingy.

If you wanna know, I found her pretty stylish. More than Amber.

Someone intelligent would just approach her and nicely ask about the captain's whereabouts. I, on the other hand, just yelled (as always).

"Hey there, girl! Nice shoots!"

Surprised, the girl turned to face me, revealing sharp, deep green eyes.

"Ah, the weirdo of this morning." She mumbled, quite audibly. "Hello, lil' girl. The name's Kim."

"Hi, me Jessica!" And I offered her my hand. Grinning, the cool girl shook hands with me while we stared in each other eyes.

I don't know what about Kim, but for me, we were buddies already.

"So, nice to meet ya'." I Said, ever so happily, while looking around. "Where's the captain?"

"Ah, brother is currently down with the flu. I'm the vice captain, though, so you can talk to me instead."

"Sweet." I mumbled, and I offered her all the paperwork filled with all the informations asked. Though I didn't like to write down my weight. "There's still place for me?"

"Waa, now, that's lucky! We were needing one more person for the game next week. Right in time, gal! Welcome to the club, lil' girl!" And with a friendly grinn, she outstretched her hand.

Grinning back, I shook her hand again.

For the next few minutes, we had a friendly one-on-one match to check each other skills.

Kim was an awsome player! She could shoot from almost anywhere in the court, and almost always get the ball in! Also, her dribbling was way in much higher level than mine.

But I'm not bad, though. Me, on the other hand, was able to steal almost every ball from her hands, and I could run in a umbelivable seep. My pass was also very good, but since it was one-on-one, I would have to show it another time.

After what seemed like 1 hour, we were resting on the bench, talking randomly about ourselves and laughing. I was having a great time when someone, a boy I guessed, yelled.

"Hey, Kim! The basket balls are missing!"

"Oh, darn it, again?!" she yelled back, looking annoyed, while staring at the door of (what was probably) the storeroom in disbelief. "Oh, why you guys HAVE to lose them?"

From the storeroom, I could a hear rather sheepish 'Sorry'.

Kim, by my side, had a sour face, and massaging her temples, she murmured something about the club members irresponsanilities and how she was tired of looking for basket balls.

"Hey, I'll go find them, if you want. As a temporary captain, I guess you have a lot of work to do yet. Right?"

Giving me a gratefull smirk, the girl patted my head gently and walked off with all the papers I gave her earlier.

"OK, let's work!" I murmured to myself, getting up and feeling stupidly fired up. I started my little quest after refreshing and fixing myself (more or less) in the toilet.

I hurriedly looked around, expecting to spot any orange spheres anytime soon. Kim told me it was five in a total (or so said one of the other members), so I guessed it wouldn't take much time. I found my way to the patio, thinking that there would be at least one of the missing balls there. Well, there _was_ one, and getting high, I went to the backyard, that was close by, thinking I'd find basket balls there.

Found none though. But the travel was worth it. On my way back to the patio, I spotted my classmate Iris (I saw her flame coloured hair) talking with a charming and handsome boy by the rosebed. They were laughing heartedly, and my (real) redhead friend had her cheeks tinted with light pink while the (kind of) green haired gentleman put an iris flower on her hair.

Smirking creeply, I walked away in silence.

Oh, I would so much tease her the next day!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dude, the balls were spread all around the school! They were everywhere and there were _much_ more than five, and in the end, I had to ask Ken to help me out. Luckly, he willingly helped me, which I was glad for.

After some good time looking around and searching for orange balls, I was sitting in the hallway, next to my locker, resting, with na almost empty bottle of soy apple juice in my hands.

"Excuse me, Jessica" someone called. I recognised the voice as being Nath's, not only my class rep, but also my classmate. And it indeed was him when I looked up.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" I asked, ever so friendly, while getting up. He seemed a bit troubled, averting his eyes and scratching the back of his blond head.

" Hm... You see. You met Castiel, right?"

Confused with the question, I nodded. The (false) redhead was also in my class... Though I only saw in the first two periods.

"Well, me and Castiel... We don't really get along, and we could kill each other at anytime when we are close. So, could you please give him this absentee note?" and he handed me (yet another) paper.

In the beginning, I wanted to refuse. After all, it was HIS work. However, Nathaniel looked at me with such (accidental) adorable puppy eyes... I couldn't bring myself to say 'no'.

And once again I was off to look for something... Well, someone in this case.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

For my bliss, Castiel was in the patio, sitting on a bench, peacefully reading through a comic book.

Not resisting the urge to tease him, I approached from behind and stretched my neck so my head was beside his. He (somehow) didn't notice me though, and holding in the giggling, I asked "Whatcha reading, red boy?"

Not expecting me at all, Castiel yelped in surprise. Actually, he got so startled by me that he fell from the bench, letting go of the comic.

"Haha... Oops, my bad Cast!" I said, trying my best to not laugh.

"Stupid brat, what were you thinking?" He grumbled, ever so grumpy and angry, while patting the dirt off his sore butt.

"My bed." I said once more, this time serious, while I showed him the absentee note.

By the sight of the paper, Castiel corked his eyebrow, visibly annoyed already.

Oh grief.

"Look, Nath asked me to ask you to sign this stupid paper. Do it and this talk is as good as finished."

For a long time, the silence reigned. Castiel just glared at me and the paper in my hands, the word 'annoyed' written all over his grumpy face.

"Go back" he said suddenly.

"Ha?"

"I'm not signing that stupid thing. Tell the stupid blondy to come here himself, as a true man. If not, I'm beating up the next unfortunate messanger he sends to me."

At that, the one who stared coldly at the other was me. I was OK in doing something simple for someone else. But I was tired and starting to get hungry and I wanted to go home. It was NOT some stupborn false redhead and an insecure blond boy that would ruin that wish.

"OK" I saterd saying, very coldly. Then, I firmly grabbed his wrist "But you are coming with me!" And just like that, I pulled him towards the CRR, not giving him room for his complaints.

Gee, damn these boys!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nathaniel first looked at me, then at an angry Castiel, then back at me again, and sighed. He seemed unpleasantly surprised apon seeing the rebel boy being dragged into the CRR by a girl whose height was not above 1,60 meters. And also, he seemed pretty much annoyed. Well, I guess it can't be helped. My special ability to annoy people is quite ultimate, after all.

"The brat here refused to sign, so I brought him here. He has something to tell you, right Castiel?" I said, patting at his back. And without another word, I put the note on the table and left the two boys alone. They were big enough to discuss that problem without beating each other to a pulp.

Or so I thought.

I had just got ready to leave for my beloved house's kitchen when a huge noise, near the CRR, reached my ears.

"Oh, shoes, no..." I mumbled, annoyed. I really wanted to leave...

"A man should properly face his responsabilities!" yelled someone. I assumed it was Nathaniel.

"A man should properly face his enemies!" yelled someone else, probably Castiel.

Sighing griefully, I let my rucksack near my locker and ran towards the place of the ruckus.

Some later students were there also, staring in awe at the scene before them. I pushed through the teenagers, and I also stared the scene before me in awe for some time.

Nath's necktie was loose on his neck, and his shirt was half opened, revealing quite a lot of his surprisingly tonned abs. Cast, on the other hand, had lost his jacket, revealing strong arms through the sleeveless shirt.

I got petrified for some seconds until Nathaniel moaned in pain 'cause of rather cruel punch on his stomach.

Snapping out of my awe, I entered in the shower of punches, and succesfully pulled them apart. Well, at that, of course, every one looked at me with surprised looks.

I ignored it though.

Mumbling some harsh curses, I put Nath down in a corner and Castiel at another, and I randomly started yelling at them. For our luck, the principal and teacher were on the Teacher's Lounge, way on the other side of the school.

"Are you some lil' kids or what?" I started, making both flinch at my loud voice. Poor guys, they would get such a horrible lecture in that moment... "Can't you discuss your issues in a more diplomatic and mature way? You _have_ to resort to violence to solve such a small problem? Aren't you adults? Do you really think that defending your point with punches is something a MATURE MAN would do? And...!" And I kept blabbing on, and on, and on, and on, and on... Well, for quite a while, and my speech was so harsh, so_ harsh_, that by the end of the lecture, both boys had their faces burning with embarassment, and they sheepishly stared down at the floor (maybe wanting to creat a hole to hide themselves), regreting what they ended up doing. REALLY REGRETTING IT.

"... So? Don't ya' have anything to say to me and to each other?" I asked, finally, completly out of breath.

"Sorry, ma'an" they said in the same time, only loud enough for me to hear. Then, they looked at each other, anger still burning in their eyes, and averting their gaze, they mumble their apologises in union.

"Sweet. Now, off to home you two. Everyone's gone already." Indeed, our watchers were all gone, probably bored 'cause of my almost endless lecture. Also the, I could see the sun setting by a window nearby.

Nodding, both boys started getting up on their feet. However, Nathaniel lost his balance, probably 'cause of the sudden lack of adrenaline, and I had to help him up...

... However yet again, a bit (actually, a lot) of sweat was splattered on the floor, right where I was standing, making that spot really slippery, and I kind of also lost my balance. What made Nathaniel feel really heavy, although he wasn't. And shrieking, I fell under his weight.

In normal situations, after falling, I'd get up and (probably) help the other party up without a problem. But in the moment we fell... Well...

Nathaniel's lips somehow fell righ on mine. And 'cause of that, we were, like, completly actionless. Therefore, we stayed like that, lips glued to each other, our eyes wide and staring into each other. I could feel his heartbeat under his (kind of) shirtless chest. And he probably could feel mine too.

I guess that we would have stayed for much more time ('cause of astonnishment of 'course) if Castiel, probably unconfortable with the weird situation, hadn't pulled Nathaniel off me.

Breathing hard, I got up, my hand uncousciously on my mouth. Then, I looked at the blond in front of me, his face tinted a cherry red colour (I probably was too), and without thinking, I ran to my locker, got my things, then ran towards my house, completly embarassed.

Geez, what I a way to get a kiss!

**A/N: So? How did you find it? I think I'm getting better at this ^^**

**I'm holping for your (construtive) critics! You don't have to hold them to yourself!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

One week went by without bigger problems, specially 'cause Amber was avoiding me. However... Nath was, also, avoiding me just because of the accidental kiss last week, and telling him that was just an accident and that my first kiss happened in much more weird and awkward way didn't help much. As a good uptight goody two shoes, class rep was too flustered to actually face me properly. Well, can't be helped if he, beyond being an uptight goody two shoes, was also a shy boy.

Anyway.

After a tiring day of classes, I peacefully walked through the hallway, trying to figure where in the town I could find comfortable and cheap clothes to buy, when Kentin came running from the other side of the hallway, yelling my name.

"Jeeeeeeeeessiiiiiiicaaaaaaaa a!" And as always, he jumped on me. Luckly, I was waiting for that since the moment I spotted him.

"Ken, wha...?"

"I'm here to say my goodbyes to before I leave...!" He said, cutting me off. "I'm going to the Military School in Deauville!" He continued, his tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Wait... Military School? Why?"

"Father said that I am too much of a weakling. He's sending me there today." And he glued his sad face to my shoulder.

At the news, I felt my eyes tearing up. However, I didn't want his last vision of me with red and swollen eyes, therefore, I held it in, and instead, I hugged him back.

"Oh, Ken... I'll miss you..." I mumbled to him, trying my best to not shed any tears on his usual green sweater.

Nodding in my hug, Kentin, as the bit of crybaby he was, couldn't hold his tears, and they fell copiously on my purple t-shirt.

"Jessy." He murmured suddenly "I've got something for you." And breaking the embrace, he looked through his bag, and from it, he got a medium-sized lilac package. "Happy birthday!" he said with teary eyes, a goofy smile trying to reassure me."

Bitting my lip in an attempt to not cry, I carefully held the present, hugged my best friend again, and saying a truthful 'thank you', I kissed his cheek lightly. It was the least I could do for him in that moment.

Blushing furiously, he once more bid me farewell before running through the hallway towards the entrance gates.

At that, I felt my heart throbed. I hate saying goodbye to people who are dear to me. Kentin could be an ultimate crybaby, a clingy boy, always fail to protect me from bullies and, sometimes, even annoying. But since our childhood, he was always there to support me, and I always there to protect him. I would miss him too much, too much even for my heart's health.

Sighing sadly, I once again started walking through the hallway towards my locker, though not as cheerful as before. Actually, I was almost deciding whether to go home or not when a mass of white fur _flew_ by me, almost hitting my leg. Surprised, I just stared at the... Being... As it went further and further into the hallway.

"Miss Bonboniére!" called the principal, out of nowhere, almost scaring my soul out of my body.

"Principal, wh...?"

"Why didn't you grab my Fraise?!" she cut in, VERY angry.

"... Ha?"

"My dog just ran by you and you didn't even bother to halt him!" She yelled at me, her white hair completely out-of-order, which was way too unusual for me as a newbie.

"Ah... So it was a dog..." Was all that I could mumble in my surprised state. The principal was scaring me a bit, for she usually was a friendly and polite woman.

"_Of course_ it was a dog! What you thought it was? A BEAR? Go look for Fraise!"

"But principal, I..."

"Go. Right. NOW!" She yelled one more time before she turned on her heels and stomped down the long and almost empty hallway.

"Oh bliss..." That was all that I could say without being cut off, and sighing, I walked towards my locker, even more depressed than before.

Guess I had no other choice...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After fixing my things up, I ran towards the end of the hallway where I saw the dog running to, which happened to be the way to the patio, and I sighed in grief when I saw every single door in the area opened. Ah, I'd have to look into all of them...

Peeking in the door that seemed to be closest to me, I spotted Iris talking cheerfully with a beautiful silver (?) haired girl. And I REALLY mean it when I say the girl was a beauty.

"Hey, lil' Flower!" I called, completely ignoring the fact the my (real) redhead friend HATED that nickname, specially 'cause I gave it to her the day after seeing her with that gentleman. "Have you seen a little white dog nearby?"

"What, lil' Fraise ran away again?" Said the silver-haired girl, looking rather amused. "The principal _really_ should lock her room, it happened every month last year. I'm sure that half the school absolutely _hate_ that dog." she explained, talking to me as if we'd been friends for years. "I'm Rosalya by the way" she finished, adding her name randomly.

"Yeah... But Fraise didn't pass by, sorry. Good luck with our chase anyway!" Said Iris, waving at me with her usual smile.

Thanking them, I gave my name to Rosalya and rushed to room next door, wich, by the way, happened to be the Classes Representatives Room (CRR for short).

"Class rep!" I called, yelling as always, and forgetting yet again to knock the door. And yet again, Nath, startled, hit a chair with his toes, and muffling a lovely curse, he shot me an annoyed look... Though it completly faded away upon seeing me, and the expression gave place to light blush when our eyes met.

"Ah... Hey, Jessica... I..."

"Have you seen Fraise?" I cut in, coldly. I HATED when he acted all awkward near me!

Blinking at the unexpected question, he let the words sink in, and laughing after a while, he said. "Ah, the principal should let him at home... Matter not, I haven't seen him, but I think I have his collar around here..." And turning to a drawer, he started looking around for the said collar.

As I waited Nathaniel to find the iten, I spied on the files spread on the table, and I completly frowned when I saw the content.

It was the paperwork of Kentin's withdraw of the school.

It was painfull thinking that Ken was gone. He could have helped me look for Fraise. He loved animals as much as I did.

"I found it!" Nath yelled suddenly, startling and snapping me out of my thoughts. "Here," he started, putting the blue collar in my hands. "once he has it on, he'll calm down. A bit... Are you fine?" he asked at least with an worried face. "You seem a bit... Down..." He stated, looking at me with sincere worry.

"Er... Nope. Not at all. Thanks for the collar!" and waving the blond goodbye, I gave him an awkward grin and rushed to the patio.

I had to find the dog!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

But all that I found was a deformed and almost destroyed toy, probably because of voracious bites of a certain mischievous dog.

Stuffing it in my coat pocket, I looked around once more, expecting with all my heart to see the lil' doggie.

"So this time you are the one looking for the mutt?" I heard someone saying behind me. Guessing it was Castiel, I turned to face him, and there he was with his all seasons dark clothes, cold eyes and (false) redhead.

"Mutt...? Oh, yeah, pretty much. Did you see Fraise around here?" I asked, my eyes full of maybe pointless hope.

"The dog ran by here a couple of times already." He answered, lazily patting a nonexistent dirt on his shoulder.

"And you didn't try to get him?!"

"Well, that's not my issue, is it? See ya' around lil' Hulk!" And ignoring my annoyance with the rude nickname he gave me, Castiel ran off towards the school (probably heading to his prohibited spot on the rooftop that he mentioned once.

Mumbling some horrible curses towards the delinquent, I headed to the backyard where the Gardening Club could be found. After all, all dogs like to... Well... Pee on plants... Don't they?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Well... Maybe not ALL of them. In thebackyard, besides a bunch of plants and stuff, the only thing I found was a leash (how that ting got there is beyonde my knowledge). However, I'm very stubborn and that time I was impatient, so, I kept looking through trees and pot of flowers.

Until...

"You over ther! What are you up to?" someonde yelled, sounding angry.

Not expecting for that, not only did I yelp, but I also HAD to hit my head on a suspended vase. And I tell you, that HURT.

I guess the soft-voiced boy felt quite apologetic about what had just happened, 'cause he put al the stuff he was holding on the floor and hurried to help me up.

"Sorry about that... Are you fine?" He asked, worried, while patting my head and checking if there was no bruise there.

"Guess so..." I mumbled, distracted, looking up only when I felt a sudden headache pass, and when I did so, I found myself staring at an almost god-like, wavy and green-haired (?) boy. His eyes were big and a clear and pure jade green, his lips were full and draw a natural gentle smile on his well shaped face. I swear to my shoes, I've never seen someone like him...

Oh, wait, I have... He was the boy that Iris was talking to the other day, the one that she assured me was just a "friend"!

Ahã, "firend".

Holding in a giggle, I got on my feet, and forcing a question unrelated to my carroty friend. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Jade. Nice to meet you." He answered kindly, a beatiful smile adornig his face, showing his pearled and perfect teeth.

"Somehow... It fits you... Anyway, I'm Jessica. Nice to meet ya'! Have you happen to see a dog run by?"

"Well... I think I saw an animal towards the gym..." He mumbled, closing his eyes, and charmfuly holding his chin with a dirty gloved hand.

"Ok, thanks! Take care!" and waving goodbye, I dashed to the said gym.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, puppy puppy, come here... I got your stuff..." I sing songed, whispering, carefully trying to get close to Fraise before he could, once again, dash off somewhere.

I wasn't being succesfull though. He was there, peacefully laying under a bench, not giving a _damn_ to me or what I was doing. And that was pissing me off. I've always know that I'm no good with dogs, but not to _that_ level!. That dog, however, is lucky one, 'causse even though dogs don't really like me, I still love every animal in the world from the bottom of my heart!

I was gritting my teeth, trying to think a way to lure the animal over, when a random pack of dog biscuits suddenly hit my head out of nowhere. _Hard._

"This should do the trick." said Castiel, smirking amused at me, probably having fun with my hard and fruitless work to get such a little and cute puppy.

"Thanks...?" Was all I could say in return, rubbing my head, while staring at him as if he was some kind moster extraterrestrial. It was weird seeing Castiel acting... Nice... Sort of.

"Good luck with the lil' mutt, you are lucky it's not my Belgian Shepherd!" he said, visibly holding in a snicker as he walked off.

"Belgian... Shepherd?" He actually had a _dog_? Now, that was quite unexpected.

"Yeah." He mumbled, smirking as he turned to me. "A monster like dog that I adore. Maybe I'll let you meet Demon someday... MAYBE." And randomly laughing as if what he said was the best joke in the world, he finally walked off.

... Weird guy.

Anyway, I turned again to the little dog, my motivation high with my new strategy to get Fraise. Actually, he was still there, lazy and midlessly yawning and scratching his ears.

I HAD to get that dog!

"Hey, Fraise! I got snacks! And..." I was thinking of trying to attract him with his destroied toy too, but when the animal heard the word 'snacks', he simply dashed in my direction, barking and jumping happily, surely expecting to get some food.

... Glutton dog.

Laughing that off anyway, I gave Fraise the treat, and while he munched it happily, I FINALLY put his collar and leash on.

Thanks shoes!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Nath...!" I called the clas rep, in the hallway, in front of the CRR, hoping he was in there. For my bliss, he was, and comenting some work related stuff to someone else, he opened the door.

"Oh, hi Jessica... Ah, you got the dog..." He mumbled, looking at Fraise with a kind of displeased face.

"Yup. I just gotta find the principal. Is she around?''

"No, she is in her room." He said, still kind of glaring at the little dog with a kind of displeased face.

"I see..." I mumbled, looking at Fraise, and just then noticing the look in Nathaniel's face. "Don't you like the puppy here?"

"Well, rather, I don't really like dogs in general, they stress me. I prefer cats." He answered, smiling shyly at that.

"Eh, really? Well, come to home anytime then, Loui loves new people!"

"Loui... You have a cat?" He asked, a bit surprised. Well, can't be helped if people say that I look like I have pit bull at home.

"Yeah, she's adorable. See ya then!" And waving, I dashed off to the Principal's Lounge, letting Nath talking to the air.

I was running as fast as I could to the principal's office, the poor Fraise _trying_ to be hot on my hills, when I saw Kim running and waving at my direction.

"Hey, Jess!'' She called, a bit out of breath. She was probably looking all around for me. "We have a game in one hour!" She said, rushing by me "Don't be late!"

"Got it, I'll be there. See ya', Kim!" And once more, I dashed foward.

Though I stopped once more a few second later.

Amber was talking to her usual followers. I didn't really wanted them to notice me, though, therefore... I held helpless Fraise in front of my face and kept walking. Actually, I was planning to let it at that. However, when I passedby...

"Ah, I forgot to close my locker..." She mumbled to her friends, as if it was the most normal think in the world... Which was... Until she said. "I hope noone recognises Dajan's brazilian bracelet-like charm!'' And she started snickering with her friends.

Dajan... That was Kim' brother!

Holding in a sudden urge to punch the blond snob, I kept walking. Amber's locker was right in front of the Principal's Office, so, I could just get the brazilian charm once I arrived there.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In 30 minutes, I gave to a releaved principal her beloved dog, got the brazilian bracelet-like charm and arrived at the gym, almost out of breath since the Principal's Office was on the complete opposite side of the school, I arrived at the gym.

On one side of the court, I recognised my fellow club members that were in high schoool, stretching, warming up and stuff. On the other side, a lot of other members, from middle school though, who were unknown to me. Excepet from ONE girl that I spotted.

It was Charllote, one of Amber's friends.

Wow, now _THAT_ was unexpected.

"Hey, there you are lil' girl!" Said Kim suddenly, patting my shoulder.

"Yo, Kim!" I cheered before showing her the acessorie in my hand. "Ain't this Dajan's charm?"

"Ah, Jessica!" Yelled Dajan, out of nowhere, while hugging my shoulder with his long and slender arms. As always, when I looked at him, I felt myself drawn to his hazel eyes and coffee colored skin.

He was so handsome~.

"You saved me, Jess!" He said, smiling, while tightening the hug.

"My pleasure, Daj." I answered, my voice sounding a bit too dreamy. "So, who are we agaist today?" I asked, now nervous with the closeness, trying to release from the hug without saddening the captain.

"We're against the 9th graders, two years below you. Are you ready?"

"To rock them, you mean? My pleasure, once more!" And giving Dajan an excited high five, I rushed towards the changing room to get prepared for the game.

Oh, we would so not lose!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Well, indeed, we didn't lose, but not really thanks to me.

In the first half of the game, we got a hell lot of points ahead thanks to Kim awsome shots and my wonderfull stealings... And the other members abilities. The game was pretty good so far, even if Dajan was only warming the bench (he was still a bit beaten because of the flu).

However, in the beginning of the last part of the game, when I was about to stole Charllote's ball (again), she pushed me with her shoulder a bit too hard... REALLY HARD actually. Hard enough to get me falling on broken bench near the court. And said broken bench was able to open a painfull gash on my arm when I fell on it.

Ouch.

"Jess!" Dajan yelled, jumping from his sit and running towards me before the judge could blow the whistle.

Since I was stubborn, I tried to get up on my own, but my arm was stigging with too much pain to do so. Also, before I could even remember who I was and what I was doing, Dajan held me up in his strong arms in princess style and brought me to the bench where he was sitting before. Man, he smilled so good... Like chocolate!

Sitting me on the bench, he asked, worried. "Are you fine?"

"Ugh... I guess?" And dizzy, I lookde to my arm. OK, I was overdoing it when I said it was a gash, it was just a bit scratched. "I..."

"You'll rest here and I'll play!" And not giving me a chance to talk back, he went to the court.

'Guess I'm just watching it then' I thought, shrugging.

And I loved it! I could never get tired of watching Daj's playing, and I always got a bit too amazed everytime he did a dunk, since I helplessly stared in amazement at his toned and firm abs.

Wah, what a view!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the end, our team won gracefully, and we happily hanged around afterwards, going to a nearby café where, for my bliss, they had a wonderfull diet jelly with the fruits of the seasons to cease my stomach. Of course, everyone mocked me 'cause of that, but since I knew they were aware with my stomach problems, I just laughed it off, retorting that I's live much more than those junk food eaters.

Ah, it was great!

Back at home, after a cookie and a shower, I fell on my soft bed, remembering tiredly all that happened that day and all the homework I had to do... And the birthday present that Ken gave me on his leave.

Grabbing my rucksack, I rumaged through it fiercely until I spotted the present, still wrapped in lilac paper, and grabbing a toring the wrapping my heart sank.

Inside, there was a teddy bear.

My eyes got teary at that. He still remembered that bears are my favorite animals. That made me so happy that it took me a while to notice a letter in the stuffed animal's paws.

Curious, I grabbed the piece of paper, also lilac, and putting the bear on my pillow, I started reading the contents:

'_Dear Jessica,_

_I know we hadn't talk in years, and I know that sometimes you lack patience with me. But still, I want to thank you with all my heart. Thanks for defending. Thanks for accompaning me. Thanks for taking care of me. Thanks even to all the scolding you gave me in one week!_

_I short, thanks for being there for me, by my side._

_Also, even though I'm a weakling now, I'll make sure to, one day, match up with you, and I'll work hard so that I, in the future, will be the one to rescue out of problems. Until then, please, don't forget me._

_I love you. For real._

_With love and care, Kentin'_

This time, I couldn't hold back my tears,and they started to roll through my cheek and falling on the blanket.

I would miss Ken. Too much actually. I'd miss those goofy smiles, I'd miss his sudden hugs, I'd miss his yellings, I'd miss his failed attempts to help me, I'd miss his care for me and how he would cling to me.

But what made me cry, however, were his last words.

'_I love you. For real.'_

He was serious, I could tell it. And maybe... Just maybe...

I was serious too...

_**A/N: sooooo how did you like it? I know it took a bit of time, but there it is!**_

_**Enjoy iiiit!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Math is Ok. Biology SUPER OK. English so so. P.E. is good for the body. Geography is cool. Chemistry is also so so. History and showing a History teacher around the school is fine by me. Most people are cool, some better than others. Physics is way below my acceptance. That's my rating towards school stuff and subjects.

But at Sweet Amoris High, there is something that I can't stand. It annoys me more tha physics does. And it had a name, and it also sounds annoying.

_Amber._

I've never seen someone so stupid, false, hypocrite, stuck up and empty as her!

Ok, she is pretty and all, se could even be Nath's sister. But dude, that's not an excuse to be so damn annoying!

Everytime I passed by her, or I heard her talking about some random brand names or I heard he talking badly about someone's clothing (mine most of the time). This or she was bullying someone and getting their money... Though she's run away when she spotted me approaching. At least, she had enough brains to not pick me to mess up.

_OR_ so I thought. I discovered she was simply caring about herself (even though it's obvious).

That day, right after classes, I was talking to Kim about where I could find a part-time job (there were some stuff I wanted to buy, but the pocket money was not enough). When we said our goodbyes it waws a bit after 3:30 p.m., and I was already preparing to head back to home and finish my homework, and a lot of people was doing the same.

When I put my rucksack on my back, while humming a random song, Amber and her friends surrounded me, probably _trying_ to intimidate me or something. Sighing, I layed on my locker and crossed my arms.

"How can I help you, lil' Dwarf?" I asked, using the nickname that got trandy since the crash I had with her.

"You see, me and my friends want to eat at a café nearby, but I don't have enough money..." She started, as snobbish as always.

"So what? Work part-time to get cash, duhg." I cut her off though, rolling my eyes at her dumbness... Or lazyness. Did she think she'd get money from me? Keep dreaming. "Now, _I_ gotta find a job myself, so, excuse me, Dwarf" And I started forcing my way through them.

However, when I did so, Li and Charlotte held my neck and my waist, catching me off guard. Meanwhile, Amber rumaged through my rucksack and got hol of 30 bucks I had been saving to buy new sneakers (since mine were a bit old, they were tearing apart.)

Laughing evily, Amber tossed her hair in my face, choking me with the golden locks, and her friends threw me on the floor, once more getting me off guard.

I'm losing my touch.

Actually, I thought about running at them and do it in... Ya' know, beating them up... But then, I spotted the Nathaniel getting ou of the Classes Representatives Room (CRR for short), and it crossed my mind that maybe he would do something about his sister.

Maybe.

"Hey, Class Rep!" I called (yelled), yet again scaring the poor blond boy, which made him let go of the door, which weirdly started closing... Right into his foot. Luckly, the doors at school are light, and it did nothing more than make him jump in surprise.

"Gosh, Jessica, don't yell!" He screeched, saying that same line for, like, the 1000th time that month. "What happened now?"

"Your lil' sister just stole 30 bucks from me. What will you do?" I said, strait to the point, and getting Nat off guard... As always.

He blinked a bit, looking completely clueless. "W-what? Really?" Was he couild manage in his condition.

"Pfft, no , I'm kidding." I spitted sarcastically, actually expecting him to notice it was sarcasm. But I almost fell over when he started to sigh in relief. "Dude, of course I'm serious! We're are talking about 30 bucks here!"

"... Ah... I'm sorry, Jessica. Here you can have my money... I don't really spend it anyway. " He mumbled, apologetically, handing me three notes of ten.

"Thanks." I growled, still annoyed. "But that's not he actual issue. Amber has been doing whatever she wants without punishment! You should dear with her, she's your sister, right?"

Nath, red with embarassment, only murmured that he'd talk to her. Damn, he looked so ashamed... I felt bad for him that moment. Nathaniel could be uptight and, sometimes, even boring, but he was a great guy, gentle and responsible, someone who you could depend on.

Smiling bitterly, he was abou to enter the CRR again, but I grabbed his had before he could do so. Surprised, he looked at me, questioningly.

"Erm..." I started, rather smartly, a bit embarassed. "If you'd like, you can come this saturday to mmet Loui. She'll like you. And Sugar Auntie loves feeding people." And I shot him the best goofy smile I had.

At that, his smile brightened. Thanking me, he asked the time he could come over, and nodding, he thanked me, entering the CRR.

Meanwhile, my mind was working hard to find a way to get back at Amber without upsetting the Class Rep too much.

Well, Iris once mentioned that Amber was totally crazy over fashion and brand clothes... Maybe, if I sneaked into auntie's closet...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As if.

The next day, there I was, wearing a pink laced Chanel blouse, shiny jeans skirt from John John, custom made white boots of Burberry and a white, crocodile stambed purse from Luis Vuiton. And my good old purple rucksack, which was the only thing on me that moment that actually belonged into my closet. Who'd say that Sugar Auntie's flashy clothes would come in handy one day!... Kind of.

It was so embarassing! Everyone stared at me as if I was some weird pink cockroach in shiny blue pin heels!

But I forgot all that the moment I spotted Amber a few meters away, coincidentally wearing almost the same clothes as the ones I had on.

At first, when I waved her good morning, I _really_ thought she would buy it and throw an embarassing tantrum right on the spot. And actually, she almost did it.

Almost.

Breathing in, she kept her cool, and afterwards, she started laughing disgustingly, spitting on my face that I was just copying her style because I lacked sense of fashion and envied her.

Oh, how I wanted to throw a beautifull sidekick in tha mouth full of lipstick.

Luckly, I was intelligent enough to hold my fury and to also bring my own change of clothes to school (one more second in those pin heels and I would break a foot!), and after a rushed travel to the bathroom, I sat in my desk, trying once more to think about a away to get back at Amber, and a way that worked please!

Then, I saw a certain (false) redhead enter the class, and being yelled by the teacher for being late.

Maybe Castiel would think of something good...?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Dunno, graffiti her locker or something." DCast said, shrugging, almost looking like he ignored me.

"That's all you thought of?"

"What, you expected me to make a plan to hack the FBI system and spread junk about Amber through out the world? If it displeases you, think of something yourself, duh!" And fumming, he left to somewhere I wouldn't find him.

Castiel was, indeed, the sweetest guy I had ever met in this world. But no.

However, his idea was was all that I had as a plan, so I'd stick to it anyway.

As I was on my way to the shop nearby to buy spray can, I saw something rather upsetting. No, it was no murderer. But almost.

Nath and Amber were by the gate, discussing feverishly, probably because Class Rep was telling her to stop doing stupid things. Then, probably fed up, the blond snob tossed her hair (she did that a lot) on her brother's face, and fumming, she rushedly stomped towards her way home, leaving a grim looking Nathaniel standing by the entrace gate.

"Hey, Class Rep!" I called, this time remembering to not yell.

Raising his head, the blond bo smiled bitterly as he spotted me before mumbling, his voice hoarse with a sour feeling. "Amber said that she's tell father that I pick on her at school if I ever stood against her again..."

"... I guess... I'd expect that..." I murmured, sheepish. I didn't want to pry in someone's else life for a change. "Hey, is the Dw... Is Amber afraid of something?"

"...Well, Amber don't particularly like spiders... Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously at me.

"Nothing..." I sing songed, trying to hide my real reasons, as I ruffled his soft blond her (or at least tried to, since he was much taller thatn me), and dashed off to the shop.

Amber would so much be pleased.!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'd never thought I'd see students of this school doing such a shameless thing! Spoiling school property! I'm completly displeased with the behavior of both of you as your principle! Now, you are bound to clean all the graffiti spread by the staircase today so you can contemplate your actions!" Yelled at me and Li the principle, angrier than when Fraise ran away.

I sighed, displeased myself with the outcome of things. After hiding the spiders, which took a lot of time, I was about to use the spray can when her asian friend Li saw me and we started to argue, fighting over the can in my hands.

For our luck, the principal spotted and ran towards us, already a bit pissed. And she completly snapped upon seeing the spray can in our hands.

And because of that, me and Li (the principal thought she was an accomplice) had to stay until late that day (or night?), me scrubbing and working my butt off and the asian girl putting make up endlessly on her face and listening to whatever music she liked.

And after some hours...

"Hey, Li, I'm done here."

"Finally!" She exclaimed, stuffing her things in her brand bag an getting up.

"It'd have been faster if you helped me..." I mumbled, pouting, as I organised my own stuff and tidying the material I used to scrub the stair case.

The brunette shrug it off though, and she was about to walk away and leave me behind when some weird sound spread through the hallway. And when I say weird sound, I MEAN it. It sounded someone was crying and cursing and laughing at the same time while some guitar vibes backed it up, turning it even more scaring and horrible to the eardrums.

"Um... Jessica, what in the world..." Li started, completelt frightened, suddenly clutching to my. I would have snickered at that if I myself wasn't so upset with those weir noises.

"I-I dunno." I answered, truthfully, trying to sound confident (though failed) as I clenched the strap of my rucksack. Usually, I'm not a scaredy cat, but I don't like when weird sounds started popping out of nowhere.

Me an Li were pretty much frozen in our place, trembling, when _it_ appeared.

A tall and slender shadow. _APPROACHING US_.

"Run for your life!" the asian girl yelled, in panick, dashing off to the exit.

Surprised with the girl's sudden actions, I helplessly tripped over my own feet, and I ungracefully fell on the floor. And meanwhile, the shadow kept coming closer and closer. It was way too close. Looking up at it, I spotted two shadowed orbs, one a deep forest and serious green, the other a bright flamish yellow.

Not thinkin twice 'cause of the panick, I threw at... _It_... The first thing that came to my hands (which just happened to bey the keys to my house.) and once the keys hit the shadow, I hurriedly got up, grabbed my stuff and dashed off to the exit, as fast as I could.

Dude, really, WHAT WAS THAT THING?!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, after a mouthfull of auntie about how wrong it is to stay out late without notice and how distracted I am for 'forgetting' my keys at school, I griefully walked towards Sweet Amoris High, reflecting about the last night's happenings.

That shadow yesterday... It had _eyes_. So, it couldn't be a ghost or whatsoever, that was surely a human being... And a man for that matter.

But what a male human being could be doing at school at such a late hour? Nothing good I suppose. And those orbs... Er, I mean, eyes... For the more unusual they looked, I have to say: _wow,_ were they pretty!

I was in deep thought about it as I walked before the shop in front of school when I saw it: a cheap, small and cute purple camera.

Then it went through my mind: if I could stay late tha night too... Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to find out who was the person with such beautifull missmatching eyes and what he was doing there in such a late hour.

And before I knew it, I spend half of my new sneacker's money on that thing, and I distractedly walked to school, humming a random song, when I saw a VERY weird vision before me.

Nathaniel and Castiel. Talking. NOT KILLING EACH OTHER.

And a victorian clothed boy, though I ignored him.

"Something is defnetly wrong..." I mumbled, suspicious, and once again, before I knew it, I ran towards the duo and jumped on the two boys' necks, startlin both. "Hey, guys, what are doing getting along?"

"Jessica, what are you doing?!" They yelled, in unison, as they stared at me angryly. Oops.

"Just thought it was weird seeing you two not beating each other up. Now, guess what I saw last night!" I said, expecting them to answer... Though my excitement cut them both. "A human shaped thingy!" I said, ever so happily, as the two enemies stared at me bankly as if I was some weird pink cockroach in shiny blue pin heels. "What? I saw it! And I'm going to find out what was that!" And smirking, I showed them my brand new purple camera.

At that, both boys sighed.

"Look, Jessica, it must have been your imagination. " Nathaniel said, as a mater of fact, as he massaged his temples.

"Yeah, cause ghost don't exist, ya' know?" Retorted Castiel, annoyed, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I never said it ws a ghost though" I talked back, giggling, and running out of nowhere, I yelled at them, waving my hand like a child. "And I WILL find out what that was!" And I entered the school building.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seven hours of classes dragged as I impatiently waited them to finish. I was anxious to find out about the happenings of the last night!

At least, the bell rang, and I dashed as fast as I could towards my locker, and not minding my things getting all messed up, I shoved whatever I wouldn't need that day inside it, got the camera, locking the locker, I went to a forgotten classroom (that just happened to be close to the staircase where I saw the figure) I found the other day and hid myself there.

And once again I waited for time to pass, though this time was faster since I fell asleep.

What awoke me, a few hours later, was almost the same sound of last night, this time louder and, thankfully, better toned.

"A guitar...?" I mumbled to myself as I stood up, suddenly recognising the tune. This time, also, the crying sounded more like someone was singing. And it was the most beautifull voice I had ever heard in my life.

Besides my own, of course.

Suddenly, however, it all stopped at once, and once again the hallway fell into a scaring silence.

Gullping nervously, I opened the door of the classroom and peeked outside. Nothing but and empty, dark and intimidating hallway.

I tiptoed outside, being carefull to not make a noise, and went to the starcase where the music seemed to be louder the last time. Looking around, the only different thing I spotted on the ground was notebook like thing.

It was, actually, a notepad. Since it was dark, I couldn't read much of it, but I recognised the poem-like structure and some random rhymes.

Were those... Lyrics?

I was trying to figure ut the meaning of that when someone patted my shoulder. I suppose it didn't want to surprise me, but I ended gasping anyway, and scared, I turned and snapped a shot with my camera without thinking, sudden light blinding me and probably blinding the person behind me too.

"What are you doing?!" The person hissed, annoyed, surely surprised. the person's voice was never heard by me before, but it was deep and a bit a hoarse, absolutely lovely to the eardrums.

I was about to answer his question (as I thought, it was a boy) when I recognised the principal's voice on top of the staircase, and I started panicking when I heard her walking down the stairs, not knowing what to do. If she got me here in such a hour, and worse, with a _boy_, what kind of punishment she would give me...? Nothing good I supposed.

The boy before me, however, solved my dilemma. Pulling me, he glued me to a wall hidden by shadows and that couldn't be seen from the staircase, and covering my mouth with his hand, he pressed his body over mine, probably trying to hide my bright blouse with his dark clothing.

For the next few seconds (that felt like hours), we awaited for the priciple get down and walk away. However, I couldn't keep my mind at that. The boy was so close, _so close_, I couldn't seem to calm down. Nevertheless, I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled lke pine tree. His hand, too, had a fresh, though unknown, scent, and it's palm was soft and warm against my cold lips.

My heart was beating like crazy, and I couldn't figure whether it was beating because of adrenaline or because of the good smelling boy before/glued to me.

Finally, the principle's steps faded away, until they couldn't be heard anymore, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Breathing normally again, the boy stepped away, giving me space, and moving his hand from my mouth to my hand, he put a finger over his own slender lips, asking for silence, and whispering an almost unaudible "Follow me", he pulled me towards a small and old door by the wall of the staircase.

Opening it, he shoved me inside and entered too, closing the door behind him.

"Ha? I thought you left, Lys." Asked a voice suddenly, sounding utterly familiar.

"Castiel?"  
I asked, withouth thinking, as I saw his (false) red hair turning.

"Pretty much." He said, getting up and approaching, a guitar case gluied to his shoulder. "Dude, you really came!"

"Of course!" I retorted, surprised that he actually doubted me. "So you are the one that yesterday...?"

"Nah, that one was my friend behind you." He interupted, pointing to the person near me.

Curious, I instantly turned to the said person, and got myself staring and gaping at the most unusual and yet handsome looking boy I've ever seen in my 16 years of life.

He had a silver (?) colored hair with some blackish locks (and by the weirdest it sounds, this guy's hair is pretty beautiful), tan skin and slender fingers. He was tall and was wearing clothes that would remind one of the Victorian Era.

However, the most shocking feature of that boy was his eye color. Or rather, _colors,_ since he had heterochromia. One was a bright yellowish hazel, and the other was a strong, serious green. B for some reason, even though his eyes were kind of mismatching, they seemed to weirdly match each other, being brighteness and seriousness very well balanced in his handsome face.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Lysander Nieblanche."He said with a monotone voice, bowing his head in the ende as greeting gesture.

"H-hi... Same here. I'm Jessica Bonboniére." I answered, nervous, and instead of my usual shake of hands, I just waved at Lysander. He seemed to be the kind of person that didn't like getting physicaly in touch with strangers.

For a good while after that we chit-chatted, me and Lysander getting to know each other and Castiel explaining the reason they were there, how they got the key to go into the basement and how that ended up getting Nathaniel involved in all that mess. Also, Lys (he gave me the permission to call him that) gave my key back (which I was glad for) after apologizing for scaring me the previous night, and he accepted my regreat about throwing it at him in return.

"But really" Cast started, after gulping down a cookie. "Are you actually that much of a coward to end up getting scared of something like that?"

"It's not really that..." I mumbled, a bit embarassed. "I couldn't help when I heard those noises... I... I watch too much horror movies, ya' know?" I said, not actually lying, but not also saying the truth, while I blushed. The actual reason was a scary happening of my past, ridiculous, but scary, and those two didn't need to be aware of it.

They eyed each other, a smirk on their lips. I'm _sure_ they didn't buy it. Luckly, they didn't ask further.

Returning his gaze to me, he smiled a bit more gently, then looked at his pocket watch, and gasping, he said. "Oh my, it's already so late! Brother will choke me if I don't leave right now!", and in a rush, Lysander bid us good night, and ran to his home.

Curious, I also checked the time on my mobile, and seeing it was already 9:40 pm, I got up from the dirty floor and started walking away myself, about to say good night...

When Cast, grabbing my hand said "I'll walk you home" And turning a deep red, he continued "You might be a fighter... But as girl, you should be more aware of yourself." And turning, he hid his face with his hair and pulled me towards the school gate.

However. instead of resisting, which would be the normal to me, I just nodded. The moment I heard him saying '...as girl, you should be more aware of yourself', I kind of started having a reminiscence, which was pretty uncommom.

It was a memory of my childhood...

_**Flashback On**_

_Jessica was a gily, pretty and delicate kid. Nevertheless, she still liked to play messier games with her friends, both boys and girls, even if she go blisters and dirt all over he body and clothes.  
_

_One day, doing one of those games, Jessica was clibing up a tree, trying to win a bet she made with a male friend, who was waiting for her on the ground. Impatient, the boy yelled at her, just to make fun of the girl. "Jessy, I can see your panties!" And he evily started snickering.  
_

_Flustered, the young girl tried to hide her underwear with the skirt she was wearing, but in the process, her foot slipped, and not having enough strenght to hold on, she fell down on her butt. It hust quite a lot, and as a little kid, Jessica couldn't hold in her tears.  
_

_Worried, the boy approached her, running. He kneeled down beside her, and giving her a tissue, he said. "That's dangerous Jessy!" And while whiping her tears with the tissue he whispered, sounding a bit regretfull because of the bet. "As a girl, you should be more aware of yourself!".  
_

_After finishing cleaning her tears up, the boy stood up, and outstretched his small hand, and grabbing Jessica's even smaller hand, he took her home to treat any other bruise she could have.  
_

_**Flashback Off**  
_

After I finished remembering, I started to reflect.

Since I got into Sweet Amoris High School, I didn't think about the possibility of one of my current classmates being a childhood friend. Could one of them be?

Troubled, I looked at Castiel.

Could he be an old friend of mine...?

Oh, how I hate having amnesia!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**A few kilometers from Amorie, in a small town to the southeast of France...**

Kelly, a british born girl, was calmly walking towards her home after an amusing night out of movies in one of her friends' house. She was tired, but was happy nevertheless. She loved to hand out with her classmates.

Distracted, though, Kelly didn't notice when a shadow started to follow her.

The human shadow did so for quite some time, but the girl it was following never once paid attention to it, nor noticed it's presence. But after a while, greeting it's kind of pointy teeth, the shadow attacked the brittish blond girl, scaring her to the point she couldn't let her voice out to call for help.

Panicking, Kelly tried to fight the being back, punching and kicking it however and anywhere she could hit, but to no avail. The shadown was much stronger than her, and it was also persistent, refusing to let the girl go.

Then, the shadow downed his head to her waist, Kelly still trying to break free, and furiously bitting a piece of her T-shirt, it ripped the clothing, exposing her whole waist and a bit of her bra.

Just then the girl found her voice, and not thinking twice, she started screaming, begging for help and trashing in the strong grip of her agressor.

It, however, just stared at the now half-naked girl, with her waist completely exposed, and growling in displease, it released the girl and walked away, pieces of the girl's T-shirt still in his mouth.

While the girl ran away, yelling in panick, Dimitri gritted his teeth and growled in anger.

That was not her! She didn't have the star tattoo in her waist, the simble of the gafmily he dispised. Of the family he regreted working for.

Of the heartless familly that killed his beloved young sister, _Mary Magdalaine_.

TBC...

**A/N: so, how did you find it? Took me a while, but there it is! Also, I made a bit of a twist in Dimitry's relationship with Mary XD**

**I hope you like it!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Pleeaase... Tell me just a bit about what happened!

"For the 20th time, it was just my brain going crazy 'cause of the dark!"

"It was the 4th time... Ah, ok, have it your way! Journal's don't need mistakes as their cover!" And shrugging while pouting, Peggy left to her base in the Newspaper Club.

'_Finally!'_ I thought, making the hallelujah sign, as I headed to the Classe Representatives Room (CRR for short) to inform Nathaniel that Peggy wouldn't bother us anymore with all the noise incident that happened the last week (a week of running away from an annoying reporter wannabe girl) and all was fine.

Ooooor so I thought.

Because when I opened the door of the CRR, I saw the old woman know as our principal yelling at Nath, obviously upset.

Curious as always, I sneacked into the room, crawling on the floor in an attempt to not be seen. However, it failed, since the principal turned in the door's direction right when I was starting to crawl on the floor.

"Bonboniére!" She yelled, her usually tidy bun all scrambled. "What are you doing!?" She seemed to complete forgot abou Class Rep.

Oh well.

"Er... Yah see... M-my kitty disppeared in the school and I'm trying to find her...?" I lied, trying to sound truthfull. And about the _kitty_ excuse... Well, if principal bring have a dog into the school, why couldn't I bring a cat?

"Animals are not allowed in school grounds! Get it out of heeeeere!" And fumming, the old plump woman stomped out of the room.

Breathing again, I got on my feet and went over to Nath. He seemed VERY upset, more than when Amber stole my money. "Hey, Class Rep. What's up?" I asked, ever so informal, though I was completely worried. The principal totally adored Nathaniel, so why would she be so angry at him?

Looking tired, the blond boy stared at me, and smiling weakly, he said "Hello, Jess..." He seriously sounded tired... Though I was happy that he _finally_ used my nickname. "Just a bit of mess... Nothing much..."

"If you say so..." I mumbled, unconsciously helping him organise some papers on the table. "But if ever need any help, you can count on me!" I said, patting him friendly on the shoulder, and waving, I started heading to the door. I was turning the doorknob when...

"Jessica!" He called, sounding really nervous, and I turned back to him. "Could you... Help me a bit?"

Smiling, I nodded, and after closing the door again, I heard his current (and seriously) troublesome problem.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Key? I don't think I saw one... " Said Kim, throwing a basket ball into the... Well... Basket. Meanwhile, in bench nearby, a lot of guys of the Basketball Club clapped and gawked at her in awe.

"I see..." I mumbled, rather troubled, just then noticing all the guys going crazy at my friend. "You are pretty popular..." I whispered to her, smirking, trying to tease her.

However, Kim just shrugged, and waving at her admires, she started dribbling again and shooting a perfect ball, driving the boys on the bench crazy yet again.

"Oh shoes... " Was all I could murmur at the vision as I tiptoed out of the gym.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Key? What key? Is there something going on?!" Asked Peggy, a bit too excited, almost shoving the mic she always carried around in my mouth.

"Erm... Nothing... " I mumbled, sweatdropping, as I scooted away from the nosy girl.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"A key? Sorry, I didn't pay attention..." Said Violette in her usual whispered voice, smiling at me shyly.

"It's fine. If you see one around, can you tell me?"

Nodding, Violette smiled again and returned to her scatch book.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Key?! Oh gods, I lost my keys! Aaaaah, that's bad, my sweetheart was the one tat gave the strap...!"

"Rosalya..."

"What if he finds out? He might think I threw it away! He always jumps to such weird conclusions, that little f...!"

Ooooook, I'd better leave Rosa alone for now, she looks a bit too irritated toaday!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you suspecting me?" Castiel asked, his arms crossed at his chest, as he glared suspiciously at me.

"Not really..." I answered, hoping he wouldn't snap at my truthfullness. "I just asked if you could tell me if you saw a key lost around here..."

"... Fine. But I still think you have your eyes on me... In more than one way." And cracking up, he walked off towards the patio.

Me? I just sweatdropped at such stupid remark.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"A key? Sorry, I didn't pay attention..." She answered, looking down at the green glass of the Gardening Club.

"Violette..." I called, sighing. "That's the seventh time you say that..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I haven't seen a lost key, but I can help if you want." Said Lysander, smiling that small charming smile he had.

"Really?! That would be great!" I said, beaming, kind of yelling that. Nathaniel and Melody were on the hunt too, but none of us had been succesfull yet, unhappily.

Laughing at my earnest reaction, Lysander shoved his hands in his dark coat's pocket, out of habit I guessed. However, a few seconds after he did that, he widened his missmatchig eyes, both orbs with a gleam of worry.

"Oh, Shakespeare and Bach! My notepad! It's not here!" He said, yelling, hurriedly rumaging through the ton of pockets his coat had. "Oh, sorry, Jessica, I HAVE to find my notepad first!" And bowing in farewell and apolagie, he dashed off to look for his notepad.

My impression or the charming victorian freak Lysander was a bit of a scatterbrain?

Nevermind, I think that's cute!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tired as hell, I sat on the soft grass of the Gardening Club (Violette had gone home by that time). I looked through the whole school, I asked a real bunch of people (a lot of them being weird) and nothing! Zero! Vacuum!

"What a bummer..." I mumbled, rather irritated with the fruitless work, as I played with the soft grass leaves. Poor Nathaniel, that wouldn't be solved anytime soon at all... And for that reason, I should helping him, not sitting around pouting!

Feeling fired up again all of sudden, I got up and stratched, ready to keep searching for the dman key... When I saw a faint golden glow among the white lilies near me.

Curious, I looked through the beautiful flowers, and a huge smile spread on my face when I saw a small golden key laying there, with a dark green strap that said in capital letters 'Teachers Lounge'.

Beaming with relieve, I got the key, and carefully putting it in my jean's pocket, I dashed to find Nath. He would be so much glad that the key was finally found!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah, Jessica, thank you, thank you so much!" Said Class Rep, visibly _very_ relieved, as he tightly hugged me. It was good seeing him so glad, so much that I didn't even mind his sof hair tickling my face nor the slender arms that rested on my back for, like, ten seconds. "This will solve most of the troubles... Thank you once more!" He said, at least, releasing me.

But something in that sentence bugged, and raising my eyebrow, I asked "_Most_ of the troubles? Wasn't _that_ the actual problem?" And I pointed at the key in his hand.

"Er... Not really... Can I trust you?" He asked, sounding, once more, a bit insecure.

"If you mean if I can keep my mouth shut? Of course!" And gave him a thumbs up, as I always did to friends in that kind of situation.

Smiling at me, he nodded, and leaning in to whisper in my ear, he told me what was driving the teachers and the principal completely crazy that day.

As he explained, I widened my eyes with each word. I was so i mportant and serious that I stopped feeling flustered with his closenes, with his mouth kind of accidentally skidding my ear and with his slender hand resting on my shoulder.

"The upcoming exams were stolen!?" I exclaimed when he finished, whispering as he moved away from me. "That's serious!" Sure, I hate exams as much as every normal teenager, but there's no way I could be happy with those same exams being stolen. Nath was in a pinch because of that, and I don't like things tha put my friends in a pinch. "Do you have an idea who could have done that?" I asked, already thinking of who could possibly be the heartless thief.

"No..." He mumbled, shooking his head. "Do you?"

"Well... There is one person in my mind... However, I'd like to check it out first. Could you let me in the Teacher Lounge?"

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, visibly shocked with my request. "No way, out of question, defnetly not!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Please, **don't** take your time." Murmured Class Rep as he umlocked and opened the door of the Teacher's Lounge for me. He looked a bit drin all of sudden, ut that could also be my imagination.

Nodding, I walked in the Teache's Lounge and carefully started searching the comfy room.

Besides a turquoise bracelet I found under the sofa, there was nothing unusual around that could reveal the thief's identity. So, in few minutes I was ready to leave the place... Until I spotted Lysanders files on a cabinet.

Once more, my detective like curiousness kicked in, and gulping, I approached the paper, ready to read then. But as I remembere Lys' face and how he hated people prying in his personal life, I halted. He'd be very displeased if I read that file.

Holding in my urge to find out more about my heterochromic friend, I turned on my heels, _now_ ready to leave... When I found myself face-to-face with Mr. Faraize, my history teacher...

The one I showed around th school the other day!

"I don't think you mean any bad by sneaking in here." He whispered, smiling awkwardly at me as he handed a pile of papers t me. "Get out with these, give then to Melody Roselier, and I'll cover you up."

Nodding, I thanked Mr. Faraize and rushed out of the Teacher's Lounge.

I should help teachers more often!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After handing Melody all that paperwork given by Mr. Faraize, I started asking everyone about the old braceler, beginning with blue eyed brunette beauty that drove most of the boys in the school crazy before me.

"no, it's not mine, though I wish it was, it's pretty!" She said, smiling sweetly as she tilted her head cutely.

Glancing once at Mel, and then once at the old, worn out accessorie, I mumbled "Are you sure?".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Do you really thin that I's wear tha uglything?" Asked Rosalya, rather offended with the question, as she stared the bracelet in disgust. "You might want to throw that away. Now excuse me, I can't find my keys!" And panicking once more, she rushed to the staircase.

"She's still at that?" I murmured, kind of shcked with her slowness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I hope you are not thinking that thing is mine." Said Castiel, scowling, pointing at the accessorie.

"Sure, Cast, it's _totally_ your style." I spitted sarcastically, making the (flase) redhead boy before me laugh.

"Good, or ele, I'd have to beat the lil' Hulk up!" And laughing, he walked away.

Me? I just sweatdropped at him. _Again_.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Do I really look like I'd wear such a girly thing?" Asked Kim, pointing at the turquoise bracelet.

"Yeah... Not really."

"Good. Now, excuse me. Someone stole my scarf!" And shoting me a smirk, the dark skinned girl dashed off.

"Kim IS popular after all..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ah... It's Amber's..." Mumbled Capucine, rather distracted, when she looked at the bracelet. But when she noticed _who_ was holding it and what she said... "Ah, no I mean... It's Armani's!... Ya' know? It's not Amber's or something like that... Erm..."

"Ok, Capucine, I got it." I said, smirking evily at her, and walked off. Capucine could be annying, a friend of Amber and stuff, but she had her high moments in school life. Like now! And whether it was Amber's or Armani's, it still meant it was Amber's. Only someone as snob and stupid as her would wear something that expensive at school!

Just as I thought, it was Amber since the beginning! After two months in the same school as her and always crossing by her in the hallways, I knew enough to assume tha Amber was angry at her brother and get revenge at him just because he took my side when she _stole_ MY money.

Really, how small can her mind be?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

There she was, with Li and Charlotte, talking feverishly with them as she tried to keep her blond mane off her green eyes that didn't resemble Nathaniel's in the least.

"Ah, she has been asking everyone about it! If Jessica finds out about it..."

"Find out about what, lil' Dwarf?" I asked, suddenly, towering over her, a scary expression adorning my face... I guess.

"Erm... Nothing...?"

"Ok, Amber, spit it out, Iknow that it was you who stole the exams! But tel me: why?" I said, questioningly. I wanted to be sure about her reasons... Though whichever they were, she'd still be screwed.

Fumming, Amber got up, her high heels making her stand a lot of centimeters above me. "You wanna know? Ok, _I_ did it! If brother hadn't take your side, this never would have to happen! It's your fault, Jessica!"

"Your mind is so little!" I said, yelling, ignoring her accusation. She was the one in the wrong and I knew it. There was no use in trying to blame me. "Nathaniel cares so much about you! You should be ashamed of yourself for doing something like that! And to your own _brother_!" I could feel my blood boil with anger.

Amber, though, just 'humph-ed', crossing her arms and looking away, as if she had done nothing at all, and that made my blood boil even more. How could somene care so little for their family?

"You disgust me." I spitted, my voice trembling with anger as I tried to hold in the urge to punch that pretty face of her. Instead, though, I just threw the bracelet at her, hitting right in the middle of her forehead, which made her yelp, and glancing one last time at her, I turned to look for Nath and report the situation.

However, there was no need to. He was standing right behind me, his face looking pale and hurt, it almost looked like he wanted to craw on the floor and cry his heart out. And he probablt wanted.

For the first time since I met him, I wanted to hug the blond boy.

Amber, not caring a bit abou her brother's presence, just walked off, not even looking at him as she passed by, her friends following her like loyal dogs.

"I... I will talk to her..." Said Class Rep, his voice small and fragile, just a whisper of before.

Ok, I was _seriously _pitying him.

"Nathaniel..." I called suddenly.

Questioningly, the blond boy turned to me, surprised in hearing me saying his whole name for the first time.

And more surprised he got when I slipped my arms through his waist and hugged him (I myself was surprised, I don't usually hug boys out of nowhere). Resting my head on his (surprisingly wide) chest I said "Do your best."

Probably staring down at me, Nath also embraced me, and with a weak and trembling voice, he said "I'll try."

Nodding, I released him and looked at his golden hazel eyes, which were much prettier than Amber's green orbs by the way. He seemed but, though he was blushing for some reason. "I'll looke for the exams." I confided at least, after a while.

Nodding, Class Rep smiled and thanked me, and then went to find Amber.

Smiling myself, I turned too, only to find myself facing a grinning Lysander. "Touchy moment you had there." He said, grinning wider as he saw my blushed cheeks.

"Yeah... He needed that. How can I help yu?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I suppose you didn't read my notepad, right?"

"Er... Actually, I flipped through it a little, but it was dark at that time, so I couldn't read much." I said, shrugging. Lysander, however, didn't seen to like it (I told you that he didn't like people praying in his life), but he laughed it off after a while.

"You are quite curious, but at least you are sincere." He said at least, giving me a warm and charming smile. "I still can't find it. Could you help me?"

"I got something to deal with now, but I can afterwards."

Nodding, Lys thaked me and kept looking for his missplaced notepad.

Giggling at how adorable that looked, I started looking for the stolen exams.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the end, I found the exams rather easily. Not only Amber had a nut for a brain, she also couldn't even hide something properly.

Nath, glad that I found the tests, once more hugged me while saying 'thanks'. He looked a bit beaten from his talk to Amber (who ended up getting a suspemsion), but he said that everything would be ok after putting everything back into the Teacher's Lounge.

Now, the only thing left was Lys' notepad... Which just happened to be on the bench in the patio that he was sitting before the beginning of classes that day.

Laughing, I grabbed it and handed it back to Lysander, who bowed at me as a thanks.

Finally I headed back to my locker so I could go back home. I was tired and hugry, my stomach was pleeding for a visit to the kitchen.

However, as I crossed to get my to my locker...

"Jessica, watch out!" Yelled Lysander, suddenly, a few meters behind me.

Surprised, I turned, and spotted Amber, not far away from me, holding a very heavy looking pink metal pencil case. She was red with anger, and I almost couldn't recognise her usually snobbish voice when she yelled, a second after Lysander. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BONBONIÉRE!" And she threw the pencil case at me.

For a moment, I couldn't think of what to made out of the situation, but when the idea of dodging came, it was a bit too late. The pencil case was already too close from me.

Luckly, Lysander was nearby enough to (kind of) jump on me and tackle me down, which made us fall together on the floor while his body still covered mine in order to protect me from the flying very heavy looking pink metal pencil case that passed above us and hit a locker nearby, making a VERY loud noise.

Castiel and Nathaniel, each one coming from opposite ways, rushed to our location because of the loud mettalic noise, both appearing almost at the same time.

"Amber, what are you doing?!" Asked Class Rep, visibly irritated, and the siblings promptly started to argue and bicker.

Meanwhile...

"Are you two fine, Jessica, Lysander?" Asked a worried Castiel while helping me and Lysander up.

"Y-yeah..." I answered, rather weakly. My legs were trembling because of the shock. Dude, I almost got a freaking concussion!

Looking at me with non believing eyes, Lys sighed, and with a handkerchief with victorian designs, he started cleaning my shoulder and my arms, that got a bit sckretched when I fell. "You don't look so well though..." He mumbled, also worried.

Yeah, he totally didn't believe me.

"I'm... Just a bit shocked." I managed somehow while grabbing his shoulder for balance. I was a bit _too_ shocked.

"If you say so..." He murmured, smiling gently, as he patted my head. Castiel, beside us, just sighed in relief as he mumbled some curses towards jerkish revengefull spoiled girls.

"Jess!" Nathaniel called, running towards me, his face full of worry. " Are you Ok?" He asked, at least, panting a bit. Discussing with Amber was not an easy task after all.

"I'm good." I said, rather weakly yet, but still smiling. "Nath, Cast... Thanks for worrying about me. And Lys..." I called, turning to him. The silver haired boy had a questioning look in his missmatched eyes. "... Thanks for saving me."

Blushing, Lysander whispered a soft 'No problem.', and fixing himself, he departed with Castiel, who waved at me as he walked off.

"Sorry for this, Jess." Nathaniel said, suddenly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "See you... Saturday?" He asked, his voice full with hope and fear at the same time.

"Sure! You are welcome anytime!" And I smirked at him.

Smiling, Nath walked off, thanking me as he went further into the hall.

This time, I could finally and peacefully organise everything as I reflected about Castiel, Lysander and Nathaniel.

Lysander: a mysterous boy with unusual yet handsome features. Kind, light mooded, forgetfull and caring enough to risk his own life for those he cares.

Castiel: rude, sarcastic, cold and handsome in a tough way. Seens cold hearted but is a very caring and worried about his closest friends.

Nathaniel: uptight, sometimes boring, but dependable and gentle with a handsome and kind figure. He treasures and trusts his friends a lot.

Indeed, I had a lot of good male friends (and although I didn't mention him, Kentin is among them)!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**So, how is it? I'm happy that I already have fololowers by the way!**

**I thank you guys a lot for your support! [bows down]  
**


	8. Chapter 7a - Nathaniel

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

**Also, I'm skipping Episodes 6, 7 and 8 'cause I'm reeeaaaally lazy when it comes to then -'' if someday I feel like it, I'll try to add it 8D**

**Now, on with the story, the first part of the seventh chapter!  
**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

'Finally I can have some rest!' Thought Nathaniel, sighing, as he fell heavily on his bed aftr a shower. The midterm exams had finished a few hours ago, and the blond boy was beaten.

Happy, he shifted in his bed. How many nights he couldn't sleep because of studying! Nathaniel was really relaxed when his gaze fell upon a screwed up, full of patches stuffed cat. The one that Jessica had done for him. The boy still remembered the girl's face when she handed the present. It was red with embarassament, but she still looked him in the eyes, truthfully hoping he'd get better soon.

Smiling, the blond boy held the toy in front of him analyising it, and he snickered. It was really screwed up! However, Nathaniel loved it anyway. He saw Jessica's fingers covered with bandages and he instantly knew tha she had done the toy herself, even if she was not used to it. And for that reason, he really, _really_ liked the screwed up stuffed cat.

Layig the toy over his chest, Nathaniel unconsciously started thinking deeply, for the first time, about Jessica Bonboniére. She was the complete opposite of the only female model hehad, that just happened to be his sister (since his mother was working most of the time). At first, he thought Jessica was annoying and loud, a complete tomboy and a troublemaker, the kind of girl he'd never thought of befriend with. But the girl proved it wrong... Kinda. Jessica porved that she was trustworthy, honest and gentle... In her own weird way. However, more than that, Nathaniel never thought there was a girl that didn't care about clothes, gossips and mellow and romantic stuff. Instead, she liked sports, wore confortable clothes that _actually fitted_ her, liked reading mysteries and adventure novels and didn't mind doing har labor.

Nathaniel smiled at the description he had made of Jessica, surprised that the girl sounded more like a boy than anything else. Nevertheless, something in her personality touched him, revealling to him her girly side. It probably was her care for other people. She had showed that side to Kentin and to Nathaniel himself. That about her was really lovely.

But still, something about her bugged the boy. Something in her seemed a bit familiar, but Nathaniel couldn't place it right in his mind. Also, the scar on her cheeked gave him a somewhat sorroefull feeling. How did she even get that? And how come she so proudly showed it to the world? It must be something of great importance in Jessica's life.

Once more, Nathaniel looked at the toy on his chest, which he named Gilly. It was a bit badly done, but it completely showed her personality. Happy go lucky, had a strong presence and was gentle. The boy smiled at Gilly, remembering the goofy smile that was on her face most of the time. It was not delicate (not even close to it), but he found it pretty, and every time Nathaniel saw or remembered her smile, he felt his cheeks burn...

"Hey, son." Called his father, suddenly, making the boy jump out of surprise. "Dinner is ready."

"Ok, I'm going." Answered Nathaniel as he hurriedly changed his white bathrobe for confortable clothes, a large green shirt and sweat pants.

Maybe he could call Jessica to visit the Cat Shelter nearby with him...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N: [looks up] ... wow, this chapter is short... Anyway, I hope you enjoy Nathaniel's vision about my candy ^^ I hope I'm not the only one that like this kind of PoVs Ç-Ç  
**

**see ya'!  
**


	9. Chapter 7b - Castiel

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Geez, Jessica really went for it..." Castiel mumbled as he looked a the three packages of guitar strings, wondering wich one he's use. The boy liked the three brands Jessica had bought, but all of then were kind of the most expensive brands one could find around that area. ' How much she said it was?' he thought.

"_These? Ah, don't worry, each of then was only 30 bucks!"_ He remembered her saying while waving that off as if it was nothing to her pocket.

Castiel sweatdropped. Now he owed her freaking 90 euros! But he shrugged it off anyway. As long as he paid her, it was fine. Also, since she eagerly bought those for him, might as well use then! He'd deal with the money issue later.

Grabbing his guitar, Castiel started to change the strings. It would take a while to finish, but that was something the boy enjoyed doing...Except that he hated whenever the chords brake. So much that his mood would become worse than it already was.

'And I took it out on her.' The boy thought as he placed the old strings beside him. Her day that time hadn't been any better than his, she still willingly heard to his problems as she herself had stuff to do too.

Actually... Castiel realised that Jessica was one of the few people that actually took her time to talk and listen to his problems without complaining, her and Lysander. Also, talking to Jessica, differently from a lot of other girls (except Iris), was rather amusing. Her short temper made it fun to tease and annoy her.

The only time she actually snapped at him when he heard her on the her mobile once and when he told her to not mind school so much... Wch just happened that morning a few hours before the exams. She answered Castiel by calling him an ignorant fool that didn't see further into the future. And _ouch_, that hurt... Specially because she had it completely right.

_That_ was something in her that annoyed Castiel: she always hit the bull's eye... And preyed too much into other people lifes.

"At least she keeps her mouth shut." He mumbled as he finished the final touches of the string change section. "It's done!"

Placin his guitar in playing position, Castiel started fingering the new chords. 'What should I play now..." He wondered, rumaging through all the lyrics he knew by heart, until he found one particularly interesting, although it didn't have a melody yet. So, he decided to create the beat for it.

Improvising a cool intro, Castiel started to sing, only the chorus though, even if his voice was not the greatest in the world for singing.

'_Damp words, cynical smile_

_So sure about yourself_

_Not caring for our hearts_

_Stupidly Egoistic_

_Just a pretty face over a demonic heart'_

Guessing the rhythm was just about good, Castiel layed his head on the wall besides his bed, reflecting about the meaning of the lyrics. They revealed sadness and revolt, as if the person really got badly hurt with someone's unthinked words. At that, he frowned. 'Maybe I should control my words more often.' The boy thought, trying to imagine what kind of words the owner of those lyrics had heard to make such an angry and yet hurtfull song.

Deep in thought, Castiel yelped when Demon suddenly and simply _jumped_ on him, licking the boy's face and tugging at his jacket, begging for a wal in the nearby park.

"Ah, fine, I got it, Demon!" Castiel laughed, trying to hold the giant dog off only enough time so he could stand up.

Putting the dog's leash on, Castiel thought at least 'Jessica doesn't know Demon, does she? Maybe I'll call her out for a walk...' Castiel thought, opening the apartment's door. Then, he suddenly halted, making Demon frown as the dog tugged his owner.

"Wasn't Jessica the one who wrote those lyrics?" The boy said, giving voice to his realisation, and he eyed Demon. "What do you think, Demon?"

The black Belgian Shepherd, confused, just tilted his head questioningly, and after two seconds, ran through the door, pulling tha (false) redhead with him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**A/N: heeeey! [looks up][sigh] Sorry guys, once more, a short chapter... then again, I'll make up to it after next chapter. I swear it!**_

_**By the way, the lyrics are, indeed, MINE, meaning I wrote then myself. I must say that the ****rhythm of the song 'Egoistic' by Miyano Mamoru inspired me, but wouldn't dare, as a proudfull (amateur) artist, copy someone's else work! Believe my words!**  
_

_******That's all ^^  
**_

_**See ya'!  
**_

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 7c - Lysander

**A/N: 'MY CANDY LOVE' AND THE GAME'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL CREATORS, I ONLY OWN JESSICA BONBONIÉRE**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Don't go to bed too late, ok?" Said Leigh, after dinner, heading to his room as he answered the cell phone, the special and romantic ringtone revealing the caller as being Rosalya, his girlfriend.

"You are one to talk." Murmured Lysander, stiffling a laugh, thinking of how Leigh talked unsually a lot when the one he is talking to is Rosalya. Nevertheless, the boy got up, stretching tiredly and heading to his bedroom. The exams had happened that afternoon, and he felt exausted since he _had_ to remember a lot of things (what wasn't really his strong point).

Stripping his blouse and overcoat off, revealling his beautiful and detailed winged tattoo, Lysander stared at his reflection on the mirror of the bathroom conected to his room, analysing his own features. 'I'm really weird' The boy thought, bitterly, laughing half-heartedly as he headed to the shower. 'I guess the only one who finds me cool is Jessica.'

Turning the water on, Lysander reflected on the words she said earlier that day. It happened that morning, before exams. He snorted as he remembered her flushed face while pleading him to teach her physics (which he was the best at). In the beginning, he _did_ say 'no' since he didn't like people medling in his life and studies, but the boy fastly changed his mind when she just said 'thanks', although he did nothing, and dragging herself away while looking at the floor.

Lysander didn't really get why, but he felt so flustered all the time they were studying, as if he was in a date (and his first date, for that matter). And things got even worse to his heart when Jessica, smirking, said what he'd never think he would hear from a girl, even if the girl was Jessica "You are so cool for knowing this, Lys! Just like your appearence!". And trying to look truthfull, she gave him her best goofy smile, which was just adorable.

He smiled, thinking just how cute that was. Her eyes were already full of sincerity, but she still tried to assure it.

But then, he gagged. 'Did I just think that Jessica is c-cute?!' Lysander noticed suddenly, completely forgetting about the shampoo, which ended in his missmatched eyes, which made them hurt like hell.

After a few minutes of stingging eyes, cursing and washing up, Lysander stepped out of he bathroom, walking off to his bed, his torso completely naked as a towel hanged loosely on his hips. His blackish silver hair was dripping, and he was still a bit wet from the shower. Tha boy hated the fact that his drying was poor.

Sighing, the boy stared at the notepad over his bedside table. How many times in that one to two months they knew each other Jessica had help him found that notepad before anyone could read it?...

... Actually, how many time had she help him find his missplaced belongings? Not even Castiel, his best friend, ahd the heart to do so. Lysander came to the conclusion that Jessica was, differently from a lot of girls in the school, always willing to help others. Also, she was selfless and honest (a bit too much sometimes). In that one to two months they knew each other, the girl never lied to him!

Another conclusion Lysander came to was that Jessica cared a lot for her friends. The proof of that was how she ran all around the school just to bring Leigh and Rosalya together, even if she felt annoyed to the core for doing all that (or so she told him) The boy couldn't help laughing at that, since Jessica, nevertheless, kept running around to help anyone who needed anyway. She even spent her money for Nathaniel and Castiel's sake!

In the end, Lysander's first impression of Jessica (annoying, hard head, curious and short tempered) was 80% wrong. All that he got right was her short temper and her curiousness, but even those usually unwanted qualities made her look... Cute.

Laying on his (also victorian style) bed, Lysander pictured Jessica, with her usual sporty clothes, waving at him. The more tomboysh the girl looked, the silver haired boy still thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, even with scared cheek and her short stature.

Smiling, he felt his face blushing and his heart thumping faster.

Maybe he'd invite her for one of his rehersals...

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**A/N: Took a while but there is it!  
**

**Also, next chapter will be a long, I promise, looooong chapter! Wait up for it! ;]  
**


	11. Spin off - Spring Airs

**A/N: I only own Jessica Bonboniére. My Candy Love and it's characters belongs to their rightful owners**

**Aaaaaaand it's the first spin off of the story! XD**

**It's so sugary, it'll give ya'diabetes XD**

**Let's goooo~**

_**-Jessica's PoV-**_

In one beautiful day before the exams, in the middle of the Spring, I was eagerly looking for a peaceful place to study my History notes. I didn't want to stay in the library though, since the day was so sunny and beautiful, the air full of the sweet scent of blooming flowers and the chirps of the birds.

Sooooo, I was on my way to the Gardening Club. That place was normally occupied only by flowers and other kinds of plants, hardly a student went there to pass the time... Except me, Lysander, Iris and the handsome elf-like gardener Jade (Iris secret crush for that matter).

Anyway, I was making my way through the flowered path, with red ad violet tulips blooming on both sides of it as colorful butterflies danced from one flower to other. I was smiling dumbly at such scene as I walked, with a delicious sound of the crushing stones below my feet. I really loved the spring, as it was the most beautiful season in France, specially in Amorie since it's in the south. It was, also the season when my parents got married, under a blooming apple tree (or so I heard).

I was pretty much distracted in my cheerful and unusually girly thoughts when I arrive at the Gardening Club. However, instead of the chirps of the swallows (there was nest of them in the greenhouse) I heard voices of two people. And very well known voices.

Trying to be as silent as I could, I crawled behind a bunch of vases of deep red rosebushes and tried to stay as low as possible.

Through the leaves of the rosebushes, I spied the couple that was sitting on the tree trunk that worked as a bench. Not so surprisingly, the couple was Lil' Flower (meaning Iris) and the Garden Elf Boy (meaning Jade). They seemed happy as Jade seemed to show my friend some pictures in his digital camera, probably from his strolls in the woods nearby.

Dragging myself as silently as I could, I moved to nearer spot, hidden by a huge peach tree surrounded by flowering bushes.

Successfully doing so, I peeked through the leaves. The two love birds were still completely unaware of my presence. However, this time, I could hear what they were talking about...

_**~~change of PoV~~**_

Iris felt her heart beaming with happiness.

As the exams were in the next day, the ginger girl was getting sick worried about them, since she wasn't the most intelligent person around. Actually, the girl was almost panicking about it.

That was when Jade, kind and wonderful Jade, came to help her.

Seeing the girl all stressed out in the bench of the courtyard, the youth couldn't leave her alone. So, he prepared his best photo shoots of the Amorie Woods to cheer up the girl. And it worked.

They were sitting on the tree trunk bench, surrounded by the vases full of colorful poppies. The grass also, was soft and emerald green under they bare feet, smiling at the wonderful ticklish feeling they gave. The couple was surrounded by life everywhere as chick sparrows called for their parents, the hummingbirds danced in between the flowers and the pack of kittens meowed and purred at their mother's love.

However, as much everything was pretty and lively, and Jade's pictures of rabbits and flowers were awesome, Iris could only concentrate at the fuzzy feeling in her chest as she nonchalantly leaned on her friend's shoulders, using the excuse of seeing the pictures better.

As always, the boy smelled of earth and leaves, a faint scent of the greenhouse's orchids attached to his shirt. It was a wonderful natural perfume, which could make Iris heart float towards the clouds. It was such a wonderful feeling...

Jade, also, was in a similar situation. He seemed calm and composed, but his heart was beating in a furious rate at each time Iris brushed her head unconsciously on his shoulder, and there was a sweet,gentle scent of honey coming from her beautiful ginger hair. The boy never figured why Iris braided her hair.

It was difficult to keep track of the conversation...

Nervous with the situation he was in, Jade decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Iris" he called, trying to sound natural "I... prepared a present for you..." he said, mumbling a bit at the end as he scratched his hair.

"Eh?" was all that Iris could intelligently say when she heard so.

Using her surprised state as a signal, Jade got up and headed for the greenhouse, leaving Iris pretty petrified in her spot.

A few seconds later, the boy returned, with his hands hidden behind his back, smiling widely, a hint of blush adorning his beautifully tanned skin, which made Iris'cheeks grow even hotter than before.

Stifling a laugh, Jade promptly put a white and pink bouquet in front of the girl's face.

"Happy 16th birthday, Iris!" he said, as cheerfully as the chick sparrows upon seeing their parents.

Stupefied, Iris admired the bouquet, composed by her two favorite flowers: a white muguet and pink roses. They were arrenged in a pretty style, where a few pink roses surrounded a dense group of the small, cute white flowers.

The almost felt the tears falling by her cheeks. God, she had forgotten that today was her birthday!

"Ah, thank you so much, Jade! It's wonderfull!"

"My pleasure" he answered, sitting again by her side. "I figured you wouldn't remember, since you always get so engrossed into studying before the exams. Also..." he whispered, shyly, approaching a bit "It's a lucky spell for your studies. I hope you do well in them" and in attempt to sweet, Jade moved Iris bangs and kissed her forehead.

None of them expected that Jade could be so bold and... romantic.

_**~~Jessica's PoV~~**_

There I was, shifting in my spot and trying to be quiet, as Jade sweetly kissed Iris forehead, and how her face was so cutely and overly red. Shoes, there has been such a long time since I last saw such a sweet and heart-warming scene! Actually, it was so, so sweet, that I almost could see the flowers drown in overly sugary honey.

Stifling an attack of girly giggles, I silently walked off the Gardening Club, by the same flowered path, leaving the two (obviously) love birds alone.

I could almost see, in a few months, those two walking together hand in hand, sharing a scarf as the cold autumn replaced the warmness of the spring and the following summer.


End file.
